


Supící šílenství (není, jak zastavit)

by Enikawa_Moriko



Series: Potíže vše ospravedlňují [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: Tito špehové byli rychlí – oba Paladinové, Červený i Modrý, byli obklíčeni dřív, než stačili pozvednout zbraně. Keith přenesl svou váhu a snažil rychle se rozhodnout, zda to za ten risk stálo. Okamžitě se před ním objevili dva Galrané. Jeden z nich jej přišpendlil k zemi, zatímco druhý zvedl těžkou střelnou zbraň a rozmáchl se s ní proti jeho hlavě.Poslední věc, kterou slyšel, byl Lance, který zoufale křičel jeho jméno.Keith s Lancem byli zajati tak rychle, že se ani nedokázali skutečně bránit. Uspěli v porážce svých galranských žalářníků, ale jejich vítězství si vyžádá svou daň – havarují na planetě obývané násilnickými, nelítostnými kriminálníky.Aneb, strastiplné počátky Lance a Keitha, námezdných vesmírných kovbojů, a možný konec Červeného a Modrého, Paladinů Voltronu.





	Supící šílenství (není, jak zastavit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shuffling Madness (No Way to Slow Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509828) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



> Název byl přebrán z _[Locomotive Breath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNCT6pA5I9A)_ od Jethro Tulla. Mnohokrát děkuji **Brame** za nápad, který jsem v tomto dílu použila – pořádné poděkování uvedeno v poznámkách na konci, kvůli spoilerům. Mnohokrát děkuji, drahoušku! *veškerá objetí na světě*  
>  Vzhledem k tomu, že tohle píšu v podivném pořadí, nepotřebujete číst předchozí části, abyste pochopili, co se tady děje :)  
>  **Edit, 31. srpna 2017:** Teď pro tuhle povídku existují naprosto úžasné fanarty, na které jsem dala odkazy do poznámek na konci, jelikož obsahují spoilery pro samotný příběh - mnohokrát ti děkuji, **linipik**!  
>  **Varování:** Více násilí, než v předchozích příbězích, s mnohem podrobnějšími popisy. Také více bolesti. A toužení.

„Já a Keith to zvládneme!“ Lance dychtivě zamával napřaženou rukou ve vzduchu. „Fíha, vidíš tu vodu tam dole? Křišťálově čistá a tak akorát připravená, aby někdo skočil bombu přímo do…“

„Je to rekognoskační mise, ne prázdniny na pláži,“ namítnul Keith a pouze čirou silou vůle svým očím zabránil, aby se neobrátily v sloup.

„Je to neobydlená planeta. Jediné, co budeme dělat, je prodírat se stromy. A jakmile budeme hotovi, bude čas na plavání!“ Lance sprásknul ruce a nadšeně si je promnul. „A nemysli si, že to celé prosedíš na břehu, Červený. Pokud tě budu muset svléknout sám…“

„Nope, ne-e, tady tě s dovolením zastavím,“ přerušila jej Pidge a namířila na Modrého paladina prstem.

„Keith se potřebuje trochu odreagovat. A znáš snad nějaký lepší způsob, než chladivou koupel?“ zeptal se Lance, oči doširoka rozevřené – ztělesnění nevinnosti.

Keith byl Pidge vděčný. Vlastně nekonečně vděčný, protože kdyby Lance pokračoval dále stejným směrem, Keith by po něm musel něco hodit. Nebo se skrýt za Coranem, protože by nedokázal potlačit ruměnec. A Lance, _ten hajzl,_ to zatraceně dobře věděl.

Když Keith po Modrém paladinovi vrhnul vražedným pohledem, dotyčný se jen uculil a mrknul na něj. Tak neuvěřitelný _mizera._

„Už žádné flirtování během porad,“ vložila se od toho Allura, což způsobilo, že Keith zrudnul i tak a Lance na něj namířil ukazováčky, jako by to byly pistole.

Keith tuhle _věc_ mezi sebou a Lancem někdy tak nesnášel. Ale zase si nedokázal zabránit v tom, aby to na Lance nezkoušel, neoplácel mu to, když si Lance začal… nakonec si za to vlastně mohl sám.

A bylo to jeho rozhodnutí, nic s tím nedělat.

„Pidge, ukazuje se na tvých skenech něco užitečného?“ zeptal se Shiro a věnoval Keithovi soucitný úsměv.

„Nic zajímavého? Tahle planeta je dokonalým vstupním místem do soustav Yujinko a Ea’Pralin, ale podle mých informací se tady nenacházejí žádné inteligentní formy života. Vaše hvězdné mapy ji nemají zaregistrovanou pod ničím jiným než číselným označením, z čehož usuzuji, že nebyla obydlená ani před deseti tisíci lety, že?“

„Už to tak vypadá.“ Allura si prohlížela galaktickou mapu, hlavu mírně nakloněnou ke straně. „Je to cenná strategická pozice a Yujiňané vyjádřili svou ochotu sem umístit flotilu, která by mohla zadržet případnou invazi Galranů. Určitě tam dva z vás pošleme na rychlou obchůzku…“

Lancova ruka opět vystřelila do vzduchu. „Prosím, prosím, můžu jít já s Keithem? A pokud se tady Mrzoutovi nechce, pak s Hunkem? Pidge, _chiquita,_ tobě by malé zaplavání určitě nevadilo, že ne? Někdo, prosím, umírám tady.“

Hunk zakroutil hlavou. „Promiň, kamaráde, Žlutý potřebuje nějakou pořádnou údržbu a já už to opravdu nechci dále odkládat.“

Pidge si posunula brýle výš na nos. „Coran a já máme nový sledovací systém, který potřebujeme otestovat – za pár doboshů jej budeme slaďovat s Olkarijskými.“

Modrý paladin skutečně _zakňučel_ a to byla pro Keitha poslední kapka. (Koutkem oka si všimnul, že se Shiro chystal otevřít pusu, ale předstíral, že to neviděl.)

„Sakra práce, Lanci, fajn, já s tebou půjdu,“ uvolil se a vztekle se na Lance zakabonil… kterýžto výraz pak jen tak tak udržel, když mu Lance věnoval potěšený úsměv, tak jasný a šťastný, že se Keithovi až do konečků prstů rozlil hřejivý pocit.

*****

„Už jsme hotovi, že? Že? Není tady nic jiného, než mimozemské opice a mimozemský hmyz. Prosím, Keithe, _jen se podívej, jak je ta voda nádherná.“_

Keith si povzdechnul tak hlasitě, že tím vyplašil několik výše zmíněných mimozemských opic – zavřeštěly na něj, zatřásly jejich dlouhýma, temně růžovýma ušima a vyplázly krátké, bleděmodré jazyky. Sledoval, jak se bleskově pustily vzhůru po kmenech stromů, a zmizely v klenbě větvoví.

„Fajn,“ ustoupil konečně Keith a sundal si helmu. Vzduch byl dýchatelný a voněl jemně po ovoci – jak sladkém tak i přezrálém, kazícím se. Nakrčil nos, ale rozhodl se nechat si přilbu sundanou.

Lance zajásal a následoval jeho příkladu. Mrknul na něj: „Nepřinesl jsem si plavky, takže…“ významně zahýbal obočím.

„Naše letecké kombinézy budou stačit,“ řekl Keith pevně. A nezrudnul. Což bylo skvělé sice, ale také své prohlášení doplnil větou: „Což je sice škoda, já vím, ale jistě to zklamání oba dva přežijeme.“

Lancova hlava s sebou trhla jeho směrem a modré oči se přimhouřily. Keith odvrátil pohled. Takhle uklouzával často. A Lance… Lance byl dost hodný na to, aby ho na to neupozorňoval, ne doopravdy. Ale jelikož Keith o své pocity rozpačitě zakopával často, vzal Modrý paladin tyto poklesky jako pobídku, aby svá vlastní přání vyřvával do celého vesmíru.

Keith si často stěžoval a neustále se s ním hádal. Ale nikdy Lancovi neřekl, aby přestal úplně. Protože byl zasraný slaboch.

Modrý paladin k němu nyní přišel, vzal mu helmu a položil ji vedle té své na spadlý kmen poblíž. „Dobrá, chlape. Podle toho, co mi ukazují mé skeny, tohle jezero neobsahuje nic, co by pro nás mohlo být jedovaté. A pokud tenhle maglajz chápu správně, to nejhorší, co se může stát je, že na chvíli zfialovíme? Hele, to je pro tebe docela fajn, ne? Sblížíš se se svým vnitřním galranským já…“

Keith Lancovi ukázal zdvižený prostředníček, ale ústa mu cukala, jak se snažil potlačit úsměv. „Páni, ty si neděláš starosti o svou pleť?“

„Klidně si budu třikrát denně dělat peeling, pokud to znamená, že se mi dostane jen malé ochutnávky zábavy na pláži,“ prohlásil Lance.

Keith právě zvažoval, že Lance shodí do jezera, s brněním a se vším, když se na okraji jeho zorného pole zalesklo něco podivného. Téměř v tomtéž okamžiku se připojily varovné skřeky opic, které očividně přebývaly ve větvích nad jejich hlavami.

Trhnutím se otočil a tasil svůj bayard – Lance zareagoval jen o zlomek vteřiny později.

Oba dva byli příliš pomalí.

Galrané byli _zamaskovaní,_ za pomocí techniky, kterou u nich Keith _nikdy_ neviděl (neukázali se na  _žádných skenech,_ ani na těch na Zámku a očividně ani na těch hlubších, na menší vzdálenost, kterých využívali Lance s Keithem).

Tito špehové byli rychlí – oba Paladinové, Červený i Modrý, byli obklíčeni dřív, než stačili pozvednout zbraně. Keith přenesl svou váhu a snažil rychle se rozhodnout, zda to za ten risk stálo. Okamžitě se před ním objevili dva Galrané. Jeden z nich jej přišpendlil k zemi, zatímco druhý zvedl těžkou střelnou zbraň a rozmáchl se s ní proti jeho hlavě.

Poslední věc, kterou slyšel, byl Lance, který zoufale křičel jeho jméno.

*****

„Chcete nás naživu, nebo ne, vy zmrdi? _Do prdele, ujistěte se, že je naživu._ “

„Dýchá,“ ozval se hlas, který Keith nerozeznával.

Nebyl zcela při vědomí, ale ta podivná, hrubá řeč okamžitě zahnala letmé, mátoživé, ospalé pomyšlení, že by mohl být ve vlastní posteli. Poté se jeho tělo pomalu začalo probírat a v hlavě mu náhle spustilo řinčení tisíce kovadlin. Zasténal a zavřel oči pevněji.

„Jo, dýchání ještě neznamená, že _nezemře._ Znamená to pouze, že _ještě_ nezemřel. Nechte mě se na něj podívat – dva Paladinové jsou pro vaši pověst lepší, než jeden, ne?“

„Nech ho zkontrolovat toho Červenýho… to jeho neustálý blábolení mi drásá nervy. A přece jen je oba chceme doručit na Velitelství _relativně_ v celku.“

„No, tak to ti mnohokrát děkuji, _Jethore._ “

Ozval se ostrý zvuk – facka? „Nebylo ti uděleno povolení promluvit ke kapitánovi, kluku.“

Lance (Keith konečně rozeznal jeho hlas – hlas, který v některých dnech znal lépe, než svůj vlastní) se zasmál, bez špetky humoru. „Jasně, protože Paladin Voltronu má obvykle ve zvyku respektovat hierarchii galranského velení.“

Keith konečně otevřel oči a škubnul s sebou, když se mu do zornic vpálila jasná světla, umístěná přímo nad jeho hlavou. Nyní, když mohl vidět, připadalo mu, jako by se bolest ještě zhoršila. Otočil hlavu a vedle něj klečel Lance, ruce spoutané za zády. Keith zatahal a uvědomil si, že i jeho ruce svírají pouta, která mu je drží pevně za zády. Jedna z paží mu úplně ochrnula. Pokusil se otočit, aby tomu rameni ulevil, ale když tak učinil, nával krve mu způsobil prudký pocit brnění, jako by se do něj zabodávaly stovky drobných jehliček.

„Hej, Keithe, potřebuji, aby ses na mě podíval, přímo tady,“ promluvil Lance.

Keith si ani neuvědomil, že opět pevně zavřel oči – s mrkáním je otevřel. Lancova tvář byla blízko té jeho a upírala na něj upřený pohled.

„Zdá se, že tvoje oči vnímají v pořádku a čočky ti reagují na světlo. Jaké barvy je tvůj Lev?“

Keith mu věnoval _pohled_ , ale přesto odpověděl: „Červený. Tvůj je Modrý. Žijeme ve Lvím zámku. Opovaž se mě zeptat na datum, nemám nejmenší ponětí.“

Lance se zazubil. „Dobrá. To je asi všechno, co teď dokážu zkontrolovat. Myslím.“ Odtáhnul se a vražedně se zadíval na jejich věznitele. „Kamkoliv to míříme, bude tam nějaká lékařská pomoc?“

„Věznice odvádí velice dobrou práci, když dojde na udržování svých chovanců naživu. Přinejmenším těch, kteří přežijí arény.“

_Shiro._ Keith nyní pociťoval bolest ze zcela odlišného důvodu. Chyběl mu Shiro, chyběl mu zbytek jejich týmu. Uvědomil si, že jeho a Lance očekává stejný pochmurný osud jako jejich Černého paladina a vůdce. Ale přinejmenším byli spolu – oni dva na _něco_ přijdou…

A vypadalo to, že Lance už možná na něco _přišel._

Způsob, jakým se Keithovi díval do očí, nepatrný pohyb obočím směrem k jednomu ze stráží, který stál nad nimi… Keith obrátil oči v sloup, předstíral, že ztrácí a opět nabývá vědomí, a skrze zpola zavřená víčka spatřil, že strážný se na ně sotva díval, namísto toho byl hluboce zabrán do zkoumání jejich bayardů.

_Tupohlavci._

I když, zase je pravda, že je špehové zajali poměrně snadno, takže je tito Galrané pravděpodobně nepovažovali za přílišnou hrozbu. Ačkoliv byli on i Lance v poutech, nebyli k ničemu připoutaní ani jinak zcela znehybněni.

_Veliká chyba._

Keith se zaměřil opět na Lance, který se zeširoka usmál a řekl: „Já vím, promiň. Musí ti umírat paže. Je dobře, že doma na Zemi jsem býval členem gymnastického týmu. Takovéto polohy tolik nebolí.“

Lance nikdy nebyl členem gymnastického ničeho, ale pokud mu Keith správně porozuměl, naznačoval tím, že byl _ohebný._ Jakože, možní dost ohebný na to, aby dokázal dostat své spoutané ruce před sebe.

Pomalu se posadil a Lance jej přitom bedlivě pozoroval.

Keith konečně vstřebal celé jejich okolí – tahle loď byla _mrňavá._ Zdálo se, že se skládala jen ze dvou prostorů: pilotova kokpitu a poté malého nákladního prostoru. Ten měl ve středu několik sloupů, určených k připoutávání vězňů (což bylo zřejmé z kovových okovů, které z nich visely).

Snažil se spojit s Červenou – se svou parťačkou, _se svým Lvem._ Ale ačkoliv jejich spojení mohl cítit – mohl cítit, jak se k němu natahuje – bylo zřejmé, že tato vzdálenost skutečně mohla být příliš velká… což znamenalo, že on a Lance byli opravdu, _opravdu_ daleko od svých přátel.

Celkem zde bylo sedm Galranů, včetně kapitána a kohokoliv, kdo pilotoval. Tohle nebyli špehové, kteří je zajali, Keith to poznal podle symbolů na jejich brnění – tohle byli Galranští lovci a vězeňští strážní. A toto mrňavé plavidlo, to byl vězeňský transportér. Jeho mysl, jakkoliv byla zamlžená, začala okamžitě procházet vším, co o Galranských lodích věděl – transportéry byly nedávno vybaveny technologií pro tvorbu červích děr, ale měly omezené množství vnějších zbraní, jelikož jejich hlavní obranou byla rychlost a nenápadnost.

„Hej!“ zavolal Lance na strážného, který držel jejich bayardy. „Opatrně – pokud se tím střelíš do ksichtu… vlastně, počkat, to je fuk, jen pokračuj.“

„Koleduješ si o bolest, Paladine,“ zavrčel jeden z vojáků.

„Druzene!“ vyštěknul kapitán, „Nech ho být! Až dorazíme do věznice, hrůzy, jenž tam na něj čekají, jej umlčí samy.“

„Páni, nepřehrávají trošku?“ zamumlal Lance Keithovi, který si odfrknul, čímž si vysloužil další zlobné pohledy.

Lance spadl zpátky vedle Červeného paladina. „Nevím přesně, jak jsme tady skončili, nebo, ehm, kde vlastně takové _tady_ je _._ Omráčili mě hned po tobě. Několikrát jsem se probral – ti chlápci, kteří nás zajali… myslím, že proskákali alespoň tak milionem galaxií, než nás předali těmhle dementům… takže se nedokážu spojit s Modrou. Můžeš se…“

Keith zavrtěl hlavou.

Lance si povzdechnul. „Skvěle. No. Tak to uděláme složitě.“ Paže pod ním sklouzávaly.

Brzy učiní svůj tah. Keith musí být připravený. Podíval se k Galranskému žalářníkovi, který držel jejich bayardy. Zdálo se, že si nedělá starosti. Vlastně žádný Galran nepůsobil, že by na něj udělali valný dojem. Keith jim jejich počáteční předpoklad, že byli snadnou kořistí, nemohl mít za zlé. Ale tihle vojáci měli být chytřejší. Paladinové Voltronu byli trnem v patě Galranského císařství již něco přes dva roky.

A Keith měl v současnosti v plánu stát se _ještě_ větší osinou v prdeli.

Pohnul se rychle.

Strážný, který zkoumal jejich bayardy, byl dole – Keith mu rozdrtil čéšku jediným dobře mířeným, brutálním úderem zboku do kolenou. Bolestné zavytí, které vydal, přitáhlo pohledy všech ostatních k nim a jejich ruce k rukojetím zbraní. Ale v tom už měl Keith nohu okolo modrého bayardu a švihnul. Hodil jej tak přes hlavu směrem k Lancovi, kterému se podařilo dostat ruce dopředu. Ten jej chytil a téměř okamžitě následovala hustá střelba.

Galrané se rozptýlili, nadávali a křičeli. Kapitán řval po své posádce: _„Omračte je, je mi fuk, jestli je…“_

Co bylo kapitánovi fuk, na tom Keithovi nezáleželo. Soustředil se na to, aby popadl vlastní bayard, aktivoval jej skrz svá pouta a zatraceně doufal, že se mu nepovede bodnout se do zad. Naštěstí však pouta o vteřinu později spadla na zem a on s bayardem v ruce zamířil do kokpitu. Kapitán v reakci na jeho přítomnost tasil dlouhou čepel.

Vojáci se rozmáchli, aby bránili svého vůdce. Lance se kryl v rohu, krčil se za osamělou krabicí zásob. „Keithe!“

Keith se skrčil, když Lance vypálil – ale kapitán byl rychlý a ráně se vyhnul.

Pilot ovšem ne. Ochable se sesunul na kontrolní panel a všechno se divoce roztočilo.

Keith se nemohl ničeho chytit a vidění se mu rozmazalo do červenofialového fleku. Žaludek se mu obracel, křičel a volal Lance – to si alespoň myslel, ale bylo možné, že jen nesrozumitelně řve.

Bylo to zvláštní, ale přesto poznal chvíli, kdy vypadli z červí díry – pocit při vstupu do atmosféry nějaké planety mu byl dobře známý, ale rychlost byla příliš velká. Dokázal se zachytit záblesku bílo-modrého brnění. Obrovský, tříštivý náraz, jak se loď setkala se zemí, proběhl právě v okamžiku, kdy se jeho ruka obmotala okolo Lancovy paže, zatímco okolo nich vybouchla temnota.

*****

Horko. Bolestivé spalující horko. Keith otevřel oči, zamrkal a trhnul s sebou – něco na něj kapalo… Zvedl ruku ( _tuhle_ ruku mohl zvednout, bude moc zvednout i tu druhou…? _Ano_ ) a otřel si tvář. V tlumeném světle večerní oblohy byl schopen rozpoznat na svých prstech rudé skvrny. Ihned vzápětí po onom uvědomění následovala bolest.

Navzdory tepání v hlavě následně ozkoušel své nohy a zjistil, že ačkoliv jej bolely, fungovaly.

Keith se pomalu posadil a uvědomil si, že byl rozvalený na mrtvém těle galranského vojáka. Nebylo pochyb, že bylo po něm. Krk měl zkroucený v nepřirozeném úhlu a nevycházel z něj ani náznak dechu.

Zaslechl slabé zasténání.

Rychle se otočil a syknul, když ve svalech pocítil palčivou bolest. A tady ležel Lance, přímo vedle něj… a celá jeho pravá paže byla pokryta krvavou kaší. Keith nedokázal rozeznat, co s ní bylo, či nakolik to bylo vážné. Věděl pouze, že ačkoliv byl jeden z Galranů mrtev, neexistovala záruka, že na tom byli ostatní stejně. Nebyl ve stavu, kdy by dokázal bojovat s  _kýmkoliv_ a Lance jakbysmet. Což znamenalo, že odsud museli zmizet a to _okamžitě._

Naklonil se nad Lance. Snažil se zjistit, jestli neměl zlámaný krk, jestli tady bylo něco, co by Keith zhoršil, kdyby s ním pokoušel pohnout. Zatímco jej kontroloval, spatřil Lancův bayard, zpola zapadlý pod plátem kovu. Natáhl se přes Modrého paladina -  pozorně poslouchal jeho sípavým, nepravidelným nádechům – a popadl zbraň, kterou následně připevnil zpátky k Lancově brnění. Poté mu vklouznul pažemi pod hrudník a vytáhl jej do sedu – a tady byl Keithův bayard. Ten připevnil k vlastnímu brnění. Následně započaly pomalé, trýznivé pokusy postavit se s Lancem v náručí.

Modrý paladin byl o něco lehčí než Keith samotný, navzdory tomu, že byl vyšší – nebyl arogantní, prostě měl více svalové hmoty než Lance – takže za dobrého dne jej Keith unesl bez obtíží.

Tohle nebyl dobrý den.

Loď byla při havarování prakticky rozervána vejpůl. Nějakým zázrakem to z ní Keitha ani Lance nevystřelilo, ale když vystoupil ven, mohl vidět, že pár galranských vojákům takové štěstí nemělo. Nyní z nich nezůstalo víc, než sotva rozpoznatelné, potrhané vaky masa.

Vyvrávoral do pouštní krajiny. Rostly zde skutečné _kaktusy,_ ne nepodobné těm zpátky na Zemi – obří keřovité rostliny s jediným kmenem. Všechny měly zářivě tyrkysovou barvu s oslnivě smaragdovými pruhy. Večer přecházel v noc a Keith neměl nejmenší ponětí, co k čertu dělat, pouze, že se musel dostat pryč od téhle lodi, pryč Galranů.

Mohl slyšet zasténání, která nevycházela od Lance. Lomození vraku za svými zády.

Poté se ozval zvuk motorů a on se rozeběhl, co nejdál od všeho, jak jen to bylo možné. Lance mu v náručí skučel.

Až příliš brzy mu došel dech, ale přesto dokázal najít rozumně velký kámen, hned vedle obrovského křovinatého kaktusu, za kterým se zhroutil. Jemně Lance složil na zem a následně popadl jeho pušku. Pokud se bude muset bránit, střílení bude lepší možnost – mohl sejmout více nepřátel, rychleji a z větší vzdálenosti.

Opatrně vykouknul zpoza kmenu, mezi tlustými výběžky kaktusu, a pozoroval, jak kapitán Jethor vypadl ze zničeného plavidla právě ve chvíli, kdy u něj přibrzdila dvojice pozemních speederů.

Takže takhle planeta byla obydlená. A měla technologie přinejmenším na úrovni Země. Uložil si tuto informaci do paměti a pocítil, jak se mu v hrudi zažehnul plamínek naděje. Možná, že zde měli taková komunikační zařízení, která by Lanci a Keithovi dovolila navázat spojení se Zámkem.

„Keithe?“ zašeptal Lance.

Odvrátil pohled, když se pozemní speedery zcela zastavily, a pohlédl k Modrému paladinovi, který nyní nabyl vědomí. Keitha přepadla vlna úlevy, která mu po kůži rozlila nával husí kůže. Lance se s námahou vytáhl do sedu a přitom se přitáhnul blíže k němu. Oči měl kalné.

„Keithe? To jsme… kde to jsme?“

„Nemám tušení,“ odpověděl, jak nejtišeji dokázal. „Ale někdo tady je a já se snažím zjistit, jestli je ten někdo přátelský či nikoliv.“

Lance zamyšleně svraštil obočí. Poté se přitisknul mezi Keitha a skálu a vyhlédl zpoza ní, směrem k lodi. Keith se naklonil přes něj, bradou spočinul na Lancových zpocených vlasech.

Mimozemšťané, kteří vystoupili z pozemních speederů nebyli všichni stejného druhu (Keith pocítil další nával naděje – rozliční mimozemšťané znamenali přinejmenším meziplanetární přesuny a pokud měli rovněž možnost vytvářet červí díry, bylo to možná za hranicí Zemské techniky).

Všichni byli obrovští a vypadali zvířecky. Dva z nich měli šupiny, jeden tmavorudé, druhá spíše do oranžova. Další vypadal poměrně lidsky, až na modrou pokožku, tmavozelené vlasy a ostré drápy na velkých rukou i chodidlech.

Poslední mimozemšťan byl neuvěřitelně vysoký, štíhle působící muž s kožnatou pokožkou syté smaragdové barvy. Šedivé vlasy měl stažené v nízkém uzlu a oči posazené velmi vysoko na tváři. Celá skupina byla oděna v obnošeném oblečení z kůže či měkké tkaniny, v hrubých kabátech či dlouhých pláštích, ale onen čahoun měl hladký prsní plát a chrániče předloktí, dobře střižené kalhoty, které mu těsně obepínaly postavu, zastrčené do bot, které končily u kolen. Mnohem elegantnější a uhlazenější.

A v pochvách u pasu měl pár dlouhých nožů.

Nasál okolní vzduch výrazným, ostře působícím nosem a obešel loď, aby se Galranskému kapitánovi postavil čelem.

„Zajímavé.“ Jeho hlas byl sykavý, s rozvážným nádechem. „Nikdy jsem tady někoho tvého druhu neviděl. A tvá loď prorazila štíty? To je ještě zajímavější.“

_Štíty? Okolo téhle planety byly štíty? Ochrana, kterou s Lancem budou muset překonat?_

Kapitán Jethor se posadil, ale zdálo se, že nemůže vstát… a Keith mohl vidět proč. Jedna z jeho nohou vypadala, jako by ji někdo _vylisoval_ a ta druhá byla od kolena dolů zkroucená naprosto nesprávným směrem.

„Vrať se, odkud jsi přišel, primitive, dřív, než tě moc Ga…“

„Ach, tohle už je mnohem méně zajímavé.“ Bez špetky zaváhání, bez sebemenšího _cuknutí_ svou vysokou botou dupnul na kapitánovo již tak zničené koleno.

Výkřik, který z Galrana vyšel, se rozléhal pouští. Lance s sebou škubnul a téměř Keitha praštil hlavou do brady. Keith polknul jakýkoliv zvuk to právě málem vydal. Ani jeden z nich neodrhl pohled.

„Pokud vás tady není víc a nechystáte se k útoku, pak se prosím zdržte planých hrozeb,“ řekl mimozemšťan. „Ale teď mi povězte, odkud vaše loď přišla? A jak se dostala skrze štíty?“

„Vaše… vaše štíty nejsou nic v porovnání s naší technikou… Očividně jste nedo… nedosáhli naší…“

„Beru to tak, že nejsi ani vědec, ani technik, správně?“ Zněl poněkud otráveně. „Takže nebudeš schopen odpovědět na mou druhou otázku. Co ta první?“

Noha s těžkou botou, která se nikdy nezvedla z Galranova kolena nyní _dupla ještě silněji_ a k jeho a Lancovým uším dolehlo vlhké, kašovité _zaskřípání._ Lance se konečně musel odtáhnout – vklouznul zpátky za kámen, tvář bledou a oči pevně zavřené. Keith upíral pohled na mimozemšťana. Vryl si jeho tvář do paměti. Jakkoliv dlouho tady on a Lance budou muset zůstat, budou se od něj – ať už to byl kdokoliv – držet _zatraceně daleko._

Kapitán Jethor sotva vydal nějaký zvuk, ačkoliv zjevně zarýval zuby do špíny, aby zůstal zticha. Když mimozemšťan se svým mučením skončil, kapitánův hlas sotva zakolísal.

„Jsem z Galranského císařství… co je tohle za místo?“

„Nikdy nedostalo název. Možná číselné označení, ale nikdo, kdo zde přebývá, si jej nepamatuje. A ani to nikoho nezajímá. Galranské císařství.“ Mimozemšťan stáhnul nohu z jeho nyní zcela zničeného kolene. „Nenachází se v naší soustavě. Dokonce ani v této galaxii, pokud vím. Delstru, slyšela jsi o něm někdy?“

Mimozemšťanka s oranžovými šupinami zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Jacomir o něm neměl žádné záznamy, alespoň co já vím. Ale já vždycky hackovala pouze přepravní kódy, nezajímaly mě jejich hvězdné mapy.“

„Přichází vás více?“ obrátil se mimozemšťan zpátky ke kapitánovi a Jethor vrhl pohledem zpátky k jejich lodi.

Mimozemšťan jeho pohled následoval vlastním. „Ach, takže možná máte trigonometrický signál nebo voláte o pomoc. A pokud vaše loď dokáže proniknout našimi štíty, pak je možné…“

Zatímco mluvil, objevili se dva Galrané. S tasenými zbraněmi a divokým řevem, který se zaříznul do nehybné noci, vyrazili do útoku. Mimozemšťané z tohoto světa okamžitě vytáhli střelné zbraně, které Keithovi definitivně připomínaly Zemi – pistole, pušky a jednu brokovnici. Galrané byli silní, ale zranění. Povedlo se jim srazit k zemi mimozemšťana s rudými šupinami, přičemž jej bodli do ramene, ale vysoký mimozemšťan jednoho z nich téměř zároveň podříznul. Čepel byla zubatá – Galranovo hrdlo nebylo proříznuto, bylo prakticky _vyrváno._ Druhý z Galranů nezemřel – namísto toho mimozemšťan jednou čepelí zablokoval pokus setnout mu hlavu, zatímco mu druhou zabořil do břicha a  _nechal ji tam._

Galran zachroptěl, upustil svou čepel, a pokusil se po něm chňapnout, ale byl odpálkován jako malé děcko. Mimozemšťan promluvil ke kapitánovi Jethorovi, jako by jejich konverzace nikdy nebyla přerušena. „Vaše loď by mohla komunikovat skrze štít…“

„Nedovolím, aby naše technologie padly do rukou takových _barbarů,_ jako jste vy,“ odplivl si kapitán Jethor. „My Galrané jsme dobyvatelé, ale mohu vidět, že tento svět nestojí za nic jiného, než _zničení._ Ale na chvíli budete ušetřeni… plavidlo bude zničeno a nikdo se to nedozví… už jsem spustil sebezničující sekvenci.“ Pokynul ke svému opasku, kde bylo pravděpodobně skryto nějaké utajené zařízení.

Keitha přepadl letmý nával paniky a zvažoval, jestli se s Lancem museli dát na útěk, ale věděl, že nemohl udělat zhola nic, dokud byly přítomny ostatní hrozby. A nemyslel si, že by dokázal běžet s Lancem v náručí, vzhledem k svému i Lancovu současnému stavu.

Náhle se zdálo, že si kapitán Jethor vzpomněl na své zajatce – oči se mu rozšířily a vystřelily k útrobám lodi. Možná si uvědomil, že Keith s Lancem unikli, protože zachroptěl: „Kde… _Paladinové…_ “

Dřív, než toho stačil říct více, mimozemšťan vykuchal toho galranského vojáka. Jen tak dodatečně, jako by to bylo něco, _co_ _dělal každý den._ Keith to konečně vzdal a zavřel oči dřív, než mohl spatřit vyhřezlé vnitřnosti.

Když uslyšel žuchnutí, znamení, že Galran dopadl na zem, opět je otevřel. Spatřil, jak kapitán Jethor sršel kletby a pokoušel se zmocnit čepele, aby se mimozemšťana naposledy pokusil připravit o život. Ale tohle stvoření už se nadále nezajímalo o řečičky. Čistě prohnal svou čepel Jethorovou lebkou a přikázal svým lidem: „Zpátky ke speederům. _Okamžitě._ “

Všichni naskákali do svých vozidel a odjeli. Keith věděl, že neměli času nazbyt, takže s sebou prostě mrsknul za skálu, přitiskl k sobě Lance a snažil se jej zaštítit, jak jen bylo možné.

Výbuch jej ohlušil. Trosky a suť vystřelily do vzduchu, přes jejich hlavy, a odletěly daleko do pouště. Ale jakmile se zem pod nimi přestala otřásat, jakmile se mu s bolestným pískotem navrátil sluch, Keith vyrazil do akce. Vyhlédl zpoza kamene, ujistil se, že v jejich blízkosti nikdo není. A když bylo zřejmé, že jsou o samotě, popadl Lance do náruče, zvedl jej, ačkoliv se mu zádové svaly svíjely v křečích, ačkoliv jeho stehna a paže požadovaly, aby _okamžitě přestal._

„Keithe,“ zaprotestoval Lance zesláble. „Kámo, s takovou si…“

„Sklapni, nemáme…“

„Můžu jít sám, pusť mě k čertu na zem, ty tvrdohlavý…“

Keithovi hrozilo, že Modrého paladina upustí, takže neměl na výběr, musel ustoupit. Lance zakolísal, ale zůstal vzpřímený. Keith se ujistil, že jednu paži nechal obmotanou okolo Lancova pasu, zatímco Lance mu jednu přehodil okolo ramen.

„Támhle… tam v dálce je hora, myslím, že ji můžu vidět,“ řekl Keith a pokývnul k mohutnému tyčícímu se stínu, temnějšímu než noční obloha, zastírajícímu hvězdy. „Možná se tam někde budeme moc schovat.“

„Schovat? To bych si tak přál.“ Lance mu dovolil jej cestou podpírat, vzít na sebe část jeho váhy. „Co je tohle k čertu _vůbec za místo_?“

„Nemám tušení. Jenom vím, že tady zůstat nemůžeme. Ostatní nás najdou.“ Promluvil s jistotou, ale neměl nejmenší ponětí, _kdy_ nebo _jak_ je zbytek jejich týmu dovede vypátrat. A neměl naprosto žádnou představu, jestli to s Lancem dokáží vydržet, pokud se tak nestane _brzy._

„Keithe, jeskyně!“ zvolal Lance a pokusil se ukázat svou zraněnou paží. Tvář se mu přitom zkroutila v bolestnou grimasu.

Keith pohlédl směrem, kterým Lance ukazoval a spatřil temný, prostorný vstup, který částečně zakrýval kaktus. Také spatřil, že okolo vstupu byly připevněné malé předměty. Když se přiblížili, uvědomil si, že to byly _nádrže na dešťovou vodu._ Někdo v téhle jeskyni dříve bydlel – nebo _ještě stále bydlí._

„Lanci, půjdu to zkontrolovat, dobrá?“ zašeptal Modrému paladinovi do ucha. „Můžeš tady počkat?“

„To je tak všechno, co _můžu_ udělat,“ odpověděl Lance a v hlase mu zaznívaly obavy. „Keithe, nechoď příliš daleko, a pokud kohokoliv uvidíš… okamžitě se vrať sem, tryskem. Já se…“ Lance aktivoval svou pušku. „Já se o to postarám.“

„Platí.“ Keith potlačil náhlé nutkání přitisknout polibek na Lancův spánek, když ho nechával opřeného o skalní stěnu po pravé straně vstupu do jeskyně.

Měl vytažený svůj meč i štít a ignoroval závrať, kterou mu působila bolest v hlavě. Pomalu vkráčel dovnitř a téměř vzápětí dorazil ke konci. Nikdo uvnitř nebyl, ale jeho oči zaregistrovaly několik obrysů, které vypadaly jako bedny a možná lucerny. _Ty tupče, máš svůj opasek._ Keith aktivoval svítilnu skrytou ve svém pásku a obrátil oči v sloup nad vlastní zabedněností. Modré světlo ozářilo jeskyni – byla dost vysoká na to, aby mohl stát vzpřímeně a napříč měla možná tři metry. Všechno bylo pokryto prachem a špínou – takže tady již dlouho nikdo nebyl. Ležely zde dvě malé bedny, snad naplněné jídlem nebo nějakými prostředky první pomoci a opodál se nacházelo vyhaslé ohniště.

Vrátil svůj bayard do pouzdra a vrátil se k Lancovi. „Máme štěstí, tohle je perfektní místo na úkryt.“

„Myslím, že to je tak veškeré štěstí, které máme,“ durdil se Lance. „Chlape, potřebuju… kryoschránku, ale pochybuju, že tady něco takového najdeme.“

„Budeš v pořádku,“ řekl Keith a obtočil si Lancovu nezraněnou pažil okolo krku. „Utržil jsi horší rány a přežil jsi.“

„Ehm, to jo, ale _s hojící kryoschránkou._ Ne všichni máme imunitní systém z oceli jako ty, pane Lidsko-Mimozemský Hybride.“

„Soudě podle tvého vykecávání, vážně pochybuji, že jsi v nějakém ohrožení.“

Když dosáhli vzdáleného konce jeskyně, Keith Lance složil na jednu z beden, a pustil se do prohrabávání té druhé. Skončil s pár konzervami nějakého neidentifikovatelného masa a zalátaným slamníkem obaleným v písku. Ten vytřepal a rozložil jej v blízkosti ohniště.

„Dobrá, tohle je tvoje,“ rozhodl. „Sundej si část brnění a dovol mi se podívat na tu paži.“

Poslouchal, jak Lance uposlechl jeho pokyny s téměř minimálním stěžováním – až na pár tichých zareptání mlčel – a mezitím se prohrabával zbytkem věcí. Našel pár dalších konzerv a něco, co by mohlo být místní alternativní verzí křemene, s čím šel snadno vykřesat oheň. Pokusil se příliš nepřemýšlet o tom, co by se stalo, kdy se vrátil majitel všech těchto věcí, ať už to byl kdokoliv. Mimozemšťané na tomto světě nepůsobili, že by jim byl znám význam slova _přátelský_.

Otřásl se, když se v mysli vrátil k chladnému pohledu v očích toho, jenž zavraždil ony Galrany.

„Jsem připraven na tvé laskavé služby, sestřičko Keithe,“ zavolal Lance.

Keith si povzdechnul – nenašel nic, co by alespoň vzdáleně připomínalo lékárničku. Zato ale našel polní láhev naplněnou vodou. Odvíčkoval ji a přičichnul si. Nebyla ničím cítit. Opatrně si loknul, a když nic nepocítil, rozhodl se, že byla pravděpodobně bezpečná. Rozhodně bezpečnější, než dehydratace, to v každém případě.

Lance se svlékl natolik, že zůstal jen ve své letecké kombinéze, a stále ještě seděl na bedně. Keith si kleknul vedle něj a prohlédl si ránu. Byla hluboká a kůže okolo ní zaníceně zarudla. Protrhl látku a zvětšil tak díru, aby se na ni mohl podívat jasněji. Lance se při tom ostře nadechl. Keith se omluvil a polil masivní sečnou ránu vodou, aby ji očistil od krve. Lance syknul a trhnul s sebou, ale rychle se uklidnil. Keith toho o moc více udělat nemohl.

„Jenom… na té paži nespi. Pokusím se najít něco čistého, čím to budeme moc obvázat.“

„Kámo, to stačí. Měli… měli bychom odpočívat…“ Lance se uložil na slamník a snažil se u toho co nejméně hýbat s paží. „Venku je tma, nemáme nejmenší tušení, co tam venku je… pojďme alespoň počkat do rána, než se vydáme hledat cestu odsud.“

Keith jej ignoroval a štrachal se skrze krabici, na které už Lance nyní neseděl. Opět, konzerva jídla, další pár polních lahví – ale jen jedna z nich byla plná – velký hrnec a… krabička první pomoci. „ _Sláva!_ “ Horlivě ji otevřel… a našel pouze pár pruhů látky, něco, co by mohlo být desinfekčním krémem a nějakou tu leukoplast.

Představa, že by plátna použil, aniž by je předtím před tím převařil v horké vodě, aby je desinfikoval, mu nebyla příjemná a neměl nejmenší ponětí, co obsahoval ten krém.

„Keithe. Spát.“ Zamumlal Lance, ospale a omámeně zároveň. Keitha nenapadlo zkontrolovat, jestli nemá otřes mozku, ale vlastní tělo jej příšerně bolelo, končetiny měl těžké a mysl zamlženou. Bude zbytečný, neschopen pomoci Lancovi ani sám sobě, pokud se trochu nevyspí.

Nebyl tady žádný druhý slamník, takže se rozhodl ze špinavé země získat, co se dalo. Odstrčil stranou pár kamenů, Lancovo brnění navršil na jednu stranu a svlékl si to vlastní, které k němu připojil. Jejich bayardy však nechal po ruce.

„Ne-e,“ zamumlal Lance. „Nebudeš spát na… zemi… Keithe, no tak… Však víš… že na tebe nebudu… nic zkoušet…“

Keith se nad jeho slovy nezačervenal, protože na to byl příliš unavený. Adrenalin z něho vyprchal a nezanechal v něm nic, než únavu, která se mu zarývala až do morku kostí.

Lance se odsunul stranou a přenechal Keithovi kousek prostoru, tak akorát, aby se vměstnal po jeho boku. A Keith se s ním nemohl hádat, ne když byl Lance již víc než napůl cesty v nevědomí a jemu v hrudi vlastní úzkost bolestivě bila na poplach. Přinejmenším takhle bude moct mít Lance pod dohledem.

Vlezl si k němu a obmotal mu jednu ruku okolo krku. Cítil tlukot jeho tepu, tiché výdechy – hluboké povzdechy, zatímco z těla Modrého paladina vyprchávaly poslední drobty napětí. Nedlouho poté měl zavřené oči a jediné, co mohl slyšet, byl tichý vánek z podivné pouště venku před jejich jeskyní spolu s blízkým dechem jednoho z nejdůležitějších lidí v jeho životě.

*****

Když se Keith druhého rána vzbudil, byl v jednom ohni.

Otevřel oči a couvnul. Jeho tělo si to uvědomilo dřív, než jeho mozek – _on_ v plamenech nebyl, _Lance_ měl _horečku._

Keith se trhnutím vytáhnul do sedu a jeho ruce se natáhly k Lancovi. Teplo, které z něj sálalo, mohl cítit ještě dřív, než se jej vůbec dotknul. Okamžitě shodil pokrývku slamníku a zíral na ránu v Lancově paži – rudou, zanícenou. Žádný mokvavý hnis z ní nevytékal, ale Lance dozajista _něco_ měl – infekci, nebo nemoc. A Keith neměl _nejmenší tušení, co má dělat._

Většinu dne, v přestávkách mezi staráním se o Lance a hledáním dalších prostředků, strávil panikařením. Na spodku jedné z beden našel narážecí kohoutek a zvážil, že se vydá ven, aby našel další vodu. Ale jako první musel připravit jídlo. Pomocí křemene a toho mála, co v ohništi zůstalo z třísek na podpal, snadno získal oheň a poté opatrně využil drobnou dýku, kterou si nechával v botě, aby otevřel konzervu s masem. Sní to jako první, počká, co to s ním udělá, a uvidí, jestli je to bezpečné pro Lance.

Ten se několikrát vzbudil, ale byl v deliriu, blouznil a nesouvisle, útržkovitě cosi plácal, jak španělsky, tak anglicky, ale převážně ve svém rodném jazyce. Keith použil jejich příruční počítače, uložené v jejich opascích, aby mu změřil teplotu. Modrý paladin se držel na 40°C.

V tu chvíli si Keith uvědomil, že existovala naprosto realistická šance, že by Lance mohl _zemřít._

Lance, který dýchal, kterému tlouklo srdce, který sípal a sténal ve spánku – to mohlo prostě _skončit._ Keith tady mohl sedět a přihlížet okamžiku, kdy _přestane._ Kdy to všechno _přestane._ A nikdy znovu nezačne. Mohl tady sedět a pozorovat, jak Lance _přestane_ a _vychladne_ a nezůstane z něj nic víc, než _prázdné, nehybné_ …

_„Lanci,“_ zašeptal a hlas a mu zlomil.

Slunce proniklo do jeskyně – to znamenalo, že začalo pozdní odpoledne, jelikož vstup mířil k západu. Lancův obličej osvítila ostrá záře, způsobila, že zaskučel a odvrátil se. Sotva se napil, když si Keith jeho hlavu položil do klína a naklonil mu láhev k popraskaným, vyprahlým rtům.

Žár horečky pronikal skrze Keithovu leteckou kombinézu a Lancovy víčka se mihotavě otevřely. Díval se na něj modrýma očima, které nedokázaly zaostřit. Zamračil se a zeptal se: “¿ _Dónde ‘stá mamá? …Mamí, duele — te necesito… mamí…”_ _A s každičkým voláním své matky mu unikaly slzy, sklouzávaly mu po stranách tváře, směrem k uším._

_Keith nikdy dříve necítil takovou beznaděj._

„Omlouvám se,“ žebral. „Omlouvám se, Lanci, bože, nemám tušení… Uvařím ještě nějaké to maso, dobrá? Zkusím to nějak rozmačkat nebo tak něco, ať to můžeš sníst…“

Keith pokračoval ve vykládání - nebyl zvyklý tolik mluvil, ale když byl Lance tak bizarně nemluvný, nedokázal zabránit tomu, aby se mu na jazyku tvořila slova a vyklouzávala z něj ve snaze zaplnit prázdná místa, která Lance tak snadno vycpával vtípky, klábosením a vychloubáním se.

Lance se párkrát málem zadusil, když jej Keith krmil, ale zdálo se, že byl dostatečně při vědomí na to, aby polykal. Dokonce dokázal vypít i polovinu vody v jedné z polních lahví. Keith jej následně nechal odpočívat a vrátil se k prohrabávání jeskyně. Oddělil veškeré jídlo (zůstávalo jim dalších pět konzerv a dvě plné polní lahve) a holé minimum potřeb první pomoci (jakmile sežene další vodu, vyvaří je a vyčistí Lancovu ránu) a poté se zaměřil na to, s čím přišli.

Brnění bylo prakticky k ničemu – většina nejdůležitějších součástek se nacházela v jejich helmách, které zůstaly na té planetě s džunglí, bůhví jak daleko. V jejich opascích byla umístěna sledovací zařízení, ale Keith neměl dostatek technických ani strojírenských znalostí na to, aby signál zesílil nad jeho současný maximální dosah. Počítače jim stále fungovaly, ale nic nenacházely – žádné komunikační služby. Žádné významné vyhledávače. Žádná _síť._ Nic, k čemu by se mohl připojit.

A pokud se pokusil odeslat zprávu Pidge, Hunkovi, Shirovi… Jediné, co jeho počítač oznámil, bylo: _Přenos nebylo možno dokončit._

Když se ticho příliš protáhlo, Keith opět promluvil k Lancovi: „Hej, Lanci, musíme odsaď na tik vypadnout, musíš si někde zajít na záchod.“

Lance otevřel oči a zakroutil hlavou.

Keith už stál a ohýbal se, aby Lance popadnul kolem žeber a zvedl jej, jak nejpomaleji to dokázal. „Promiň, ale nechci si tímhle procházet uprostřed noci.“ Před pár minutami na chvíli vystrčil hlavu z jeskyně a našel malý výklenek, sotva pár metrů od jejich provizorního tábořiště, který by tomuto účelu mohl posloužit, a přitom je trochu skrýval před… No, před kýmkoliv, kdo je mohl spatřit, pokud na tom záleželo.

Lance jej odstrčil, když se mu pokusil pomoc, a zajíkavě ze sebe dostal: „ _Co _ño,__ _Keithe, dokážu… to přijít… chci říct, dělám tohle od doby, co mi byly dva, jasný…“_

A Keith měl tak trochu chuť jej nadále popichovat, rýpat si do něj a uvádět jej do rozpaků, pokud to znamenalo, že z něj dostane alespoň náznak Lance, který se nezmítal v horečkách.

Zatímco stáli venku, Keith spatřil obrovitánské ještěrkovité stvoření, které je pozorovalo ze skály. Jeho masivní tesáky, černé ve svitu večerního slunce, se zlovolně zahýbaly, a širokou tlamu měl plnou pilovitých zubů – se skvrnami něčeho, co by mohla být krev.

Znervózněl, ale ještěrka na ně pouze zírala odulýma bílýma očima. Zdála se… zvědavá, ale ne dost zvědavá na to, aby se k nim přiblížila. A Keith v žádném případě nehodlal něco začínat.

Brzy, ale ne dost brzy, byli zpátky v té mizerné jeskyni. Ještěrka sklouzla ze svého bidýlka a přesunula se dál. Keith si s úlevou povšimnul, že opačným směrem.

Keith pozoroval Lancovo třesoucí se tělo a věděl, že je toho více, co ještě potřeboval udělat – ale když Lancovi ze rtů začaly unikat slabé, zlomené vzlyky, ztratil schopnost jasně uvažovat. Doplazil se k němu, lehl si a přitáhl si jej na hruď. Horečka jej vysoušela v již tak suchém horku pouště, ale stejně byl pro ně pro oba zbytečný, takže proč by na tom mělo záležet?

Nedokázal vidět skrze slzy, které mu zamlžovaly vidění. Začala noc. V současnosti byli oba příliš zničení, než aby se dokázali pohnout.

„Jak dlouho ještě?“ zamumlal Lance, skřehotavý hlas sotva slyšitelnější než poryv větru. „Nemyslí si, že mám…“

Jeho slova nedávala příliš smysl a končetiny se mu svíjely v křečích. Následovalo dalších pár tichých vzlyků. Keith zavřel oči, zatímco do ústí jeskyně na bezejmenné planetě jasně zářily hvězdy, které nikdy dříve neviděl.

*****

Keitha vytrhlo z dřímoty zašelestění, sotva slyšitelnější než vánek. Lance vypustil dlouhý výdech, který mu zachřestil v hrudi, ale jinak se nepohnul. Keith se mrkáním zcela probral a brzy mu jejich bizarní poloha začala dávat smysl.

Posadil se a shlédnul na Lance – byl promočený potem, dokonce i poté, co včera v noci rapidně poklesla okolní teplota… Hořel – vyzařovalo z něj teplo, jako z miniaturního slunce. Keith sobecky zůstal u něj. Chlad noci se jej sotva dotknul… Ale věděl, co to znamenalo. Pokud by horečka zůstala příliš vysoko příliš dlouho, hrozilo vážné nebezpečí, že dojde k poškození mozku…

Zoufale se natáhnul pro počítač – 40°C. Nepoklesla. Ale také se nezvýšila.

„Lanci? …Slyšíš mě?“

Lancovy oči se s mžikáním otevřely, ale jen z poloviny. Přikývnul, polknul a vydechnul: „Unavený. _Agua._ “

„Jo, vydrž.“ Keith se natáhnul po polní láhvi a naklonil mu hlavu, aby mu pomohl se napít. Téměř v okamžiku, kdy polknul několik doušků, se Lancovy oči s mrkáním zavřely a on byl opět mimo.

Keith jej ještě pár minut pozoroval, vnímal, jak se Lancův hrudník pravidelně zdvíhal a zase klesal. Poté se postavil a přešel k hromádce jejich brnění. Vytáhnul své vlastní, připnul si svůj bayard a rozhodl se, že nyní nadešel čas sehnat více jídla a vody – zaprášené, zpola snězené příděly jim již dlouho nevydrží.

Vrátil se k Lancovi, zatímco se v duchu snažil přijít s co nejlepším způsobem, jak si naplánovat trasu. Věděl, že na téhle planetě neexistoval žádný skutečný GPS systém, ale jeho počítač se dal použít k mapování – už to dříve dělal, na jiných neobydlených světech. Nastavil jeskyni coby první zastávku, výchozí bod, a zastrčil počítač stranou – bude zaznamenávat jeho trasu. Doufal, že pomocí toho a polohy slunce dokáže snadno najít cestu zpátky.

Přikleknul k Lancovi a tiše promluvil druhému Paladinovi do ucha: „Brzy se vrátím, dobrá? Nepanikař, pokud tady nebudu, až se vzbudíš. Slibuji, že se vrátím.“

Lancovy oči se pod víčky pohnuly, ale nevydal žádný zvuk, až na pomalý nádech. Keith znovu zkontroloval otevřenou ránu na jeho rameni – stále byla zanícená. To jej zrovna neuklidnilo.

Neměl žádný důvod to dále odkládat, takže vyšel ven do sluneční záře. Prázdné polní lahve měl přivázané u pasu a vzal si i prázdný vak, který naše na dně jedné z beden. Poslední, zpola plnou láhev nechal Lancovi po ruce.

První náznak dobrých zpráv přišel v podobě kaktusů – ukázalo se, že jsou téměř shodné s těmi zpátky na Zemi. Keith uřízl pár kusů z těch, které vypadaly nejplněji, a nacpal je do vaku, který si přinesl. Později je bude moct nakrájet a třeba z nich dokáže vymáčknout nějakou vodu. Blíže k úpatí hory, jen kousek severně od místa, kde se skrývala jejich jeskyně, se nacházelo pár jasně zelených stromů – a tady se Keithovi s nějakým úspěchem povedlo využít narážecí kohoutek. Dokázal naplnit většinu polních lahví.

Zatímco pracoval, ani na okamžik se neuvolnil, uši neustále nastražené, aby vnímaly okolní zvuky, oči se každou chvíli odtrhly od práce, aby vystřelily vzhůru a rozlétly se po okolí. Odvážil se mnohem dále a hledal jakékoliv zvíře či ovocný strom, které by mohl použít coby zbroj potravy. Zaměřil se na další kaktusy s podivným, zářivě růžovým ovocem. Pár jich vložil do vaku…

Tiché burácené speederu.

Okamžitě vklouznul za velký skalnatý útvar, poblíž kterého se držel. Když vyhlédnul zpoza rohu, spatřil čtyři mimozemšťany, každého jiného druhu.

Dva z nich byli očividně vězni.

„Nunthre, víš, že jsem v tom dobrý!“ prosil jeden, muž s tmavě oranžovou šupinatou pokožkou a obrovskýma, fialovýma očima.

„Ne, Tiline, nevím. Měl jsi dost času nám to splatit. Dokonce ses ani nepokusil nám nabídnout pár krystalů na znamení dobré vůle. Kdybys za to doopravdy stál, nechali bychom tě naživu…“ mohutný a svalnatý Nunthros nechal svá slova vytratit se do ticha. Na výrazném rypáku mu pohrával úšklebek, zatímco Tilina za pomoci svých čtyř paží přitlačil k zemi.

„A pokud bychom tě nechali jít, dovolili, aby ti to prošlo…“ Druhý mimozemšťan držel hlaveň pistole v úrovni Tilinovy hrudi. „Nu, vzhledem k tomu, že naživu nestojíš za nic, alespoň po smrti posloužíš coby varovná zpráva. Reklama zadarmo.“

Druhý zajatec neříkal nic – Keith nedokázal poznat, jestli šlo o muže či ženu. Pouze věděl, že ani jeden z těchto čtyř předtím nebyl s tím děsivým vysokým mimozemšťanem z dřívějška.

Ozbrojení mimozemšťané dovedli dva zajatce k okraji útesu, nedaleko od místa, kde se Keith skrýval – skrčil se ve svém úkrytu o něco více a zadržel dech. Když se zdálo, že se kroky dostatečně vzdálily, odvážil se vyhlédnout. Bez jakéhokoliv varování či odpočtu byli dva mimozemští vězňové (Tilin nadále žadonil, nadále trval, že ty peníze dokáže sehnat, jen pokud by mu dali více času, _uvidíte, prosím!_ ) byli sraženi na kolena a do týlu jim byly namířeny hlavně laserových pistolí.

Keith neodvrátil pohled, když poprava proběhla. Čekal, nutil se udržovat dech pomalý a pravidelný, zatímco se dva vrahové vrátili k jejich speederu a odjeli.

Poté, navzdory tomu, co mu přikazoval zdravý rozum, přešel k útesu.

Ale ne dřív, než se kolem něj prohnala obrovská ještěrka – s béžovými šupinami, obrovskými nebezpečně prohnutými drápy a širokým, žraločím úšklebkem. Z huby do špíny stékaly sliny. Keith tasil svůj meč, ale stvoření o něj nejevilo zájem.

Rudý paladin se zhluboka nadechnul, vtáhnul do plic velký doušek suchého pouštního vzduchu, a přiblížil se k okraji.

K ještěrce se připojilo několik dalších. Jako supi, pomyslel si krátce, až na to, že se zdálo, že tyhle měly svoje maso rády skutečně čerstvě zabité. A soudě podle množství kostí a horkem vysušených mrtvol na dně této rokliny, v oné bledé a pateticky malé napodobenině Grand Canyonu zpátky na Zemi, naplněné mrtvými těly všemožných druhů, prostřelenými, s bodnými ranami… Tito mrchožraví plazi měli stálý zdroj potravy.

Takže vražední mimozemšťané u místa, kde havarovali… možná, že nebyli výjimkou.

Možná, že byli _pravidlem._

Musel se vrátit k Lancovi.

*****

Lance umíral.

Horečka ne a ne klesnout. Ani poté, co Keith převařil obvazy, aby je desinfikoval, a obvázal mu ránu. Ani po čerstvé vodě a měkkých, šťavnatých útrobách kaktusů. Po pár kouscích ovoce, které se ukázalo být velmi podobné pomerančům – štiplavé a sladké.

Pokud ta horečka neklesne, Lance zemře.

A poté Keith… poté Keith přijde o rozum. Až je zbytek týmu najde, bude z něj neschopný, němý stín něčeho, co kdysi bývalo člověkem.

Zvedl Lance, vyšel k ústí jeskyně a posadil se těsně u něj. Oči upíral ven, kde se doširoka rozkládala poušť. Lance už sotva kdy vydával nějaké zvuky, pouze nádechy a výdechy, příležitostně přerývané a ochraptělé. Jakmile se oba usadili, otočil se v Keithově objetí a skončil s hlavou dokonale zastrčenou pod Keithovou bradou. Paže mu netečně spočívaly v klíně.

Zhruba po hodině vysedávání se Keith zaměstnal tím, že shlížel na ty dlouhé, hnědé prsty, přejížděl po nich a okolo nich rukami, cítil pod bříšky každičkou jizvičku i mozol.

_Lance Keithovi lusknul prsty před obličejem. „Kámo, jsi vzhůru?“_

_Keith na něj zamrkal a zamračil se. „Jo? Jenom jsem…“_

_„Protože máš postel, víš. Můžeš spát tam. Tyhle gauče nejsou pro tvoje záda zrovna to nejlepší, věř mi.“_

_Keith se posadil a prohrábl si rukou rozcuchané vlasy. Natáhnul nohy a zabral tak celou délku pohovky. „Já vím, já se jen… díval na hvězdy, asi.“_

_Lance přelétl očima k širokým oknům a vyhlédl do temného vesmíru, pokropeného jasnými hvězdami – souhvězdími, která neměla žádná jména, nebo alespoň žádná, o kterých by věděli._

_„Jasně.“ Lance si sedl a zády se opřel o Keithova stehna. „Hledáš něco konkrétního?“_

_„I kdyby ano, nedokázal bych to najít.“ Keith si představoval, že někde měl stále ještě rodinu. Rodinu, která patřila k mimozemské větvi jeho genetiky. Ale možná ne. Možná že i oni byli nenávratně pryč. „Vesmír je mnohem větší, než jsme si mysleli.“_

_„Ale zároveň ne? Většina lidí, které jsme potkali, dělá spoustu věcí stejně,“ řekl Lance. Protáhl se, paže zvedl nad hlavu a spustil je na zadní opěradlo pohovky. Věnoval Keithovi malý úsměv, než se pohledem opět obrátil k oknům. „Mají své práce. Své domovy. Své rodiny. Své…“_

_Keith pozoroval Lancův profil. Cítil se pohodlně, trochu mátoživě – ale náhle se díval přímo do modrých očí, temných, odhodlaných, a Lancův úsměv byl sladší než předtím, možná dokonce krapet škádlivý. Což znamenalo, že se Keith připravoval na vtip, možná trochu dobromyslného posměchu, ale namísto toho…_

_„Pravděpodobně bychom si měli zajít na rande.“_

_„…To myslíš vážně?“ Keith věděl, že měl rudou tvář. Mohl cítit, jak se mu horkost rozlévá po tvářích a stoupá vzhůru do uší._

_Lance povytáhnul obočí. „Chlape, přece nemůžeš být překvapený. Tím myslím, že moje flirtování není zrovna nenápadné. Jsem hrdý na to, že své záměry dávám od začátku jasně najevo.“_

_„Jo, já vím, ale m… myslel jsem, že sis jen pohrával, že jsi to ne… Lanci, to nemůžeme…“_

_„E-e, zadrž,“ přerušil jej Lance. Jedna z jeho rukou sklouzla z opěrky pohovky a spadla těsně vedle Keithova pasu. „Nikdy jsi mi moje flirtování nezarazil, pravda nebo lež?“_

_„Pravda, ale…“_

_„Ty, ty, ty. Ticho, teď jsem na řadě já. Jednou nebo dvakrát jsi mi to flirtování taky oplatil, pane Jo, tebe bych bral každý den v týdnu, pravda nebo ne?“_

_„Nemůžeš brát cokoliv, co jsem řekl, když jsem byl opilý…“_

_„Dobrá, pane Jen proto, že máš hezké oči, neznamená, že se vyhneš cvičným zápasům – sí o no?“_

_„…To jsem sice řekl, ale…“_

_„A, konečně,“ – Lancova druhá ruka sklouzla na pohovku, na druhou stranu od Keithova pasu a účinně pod ním Keitha uvěznila. A ony výše zmíněné hezké oči byly nyní přímo před Keithovými. Mohl vidět, jak se samolibě uculoval, když se k němu nakláněl. Způsobilo to, že ho Keith toužil zastavit, chtěl ho shodit z pohovky – „jsi skvělý kamarád, Keithe. Ale přátelé si vzájemně neokukují svá přitažlivá těla a pohledné tváře, verdad o falso?“_

_„Ty Hunka okukuješ neustále,“ opáčil Keith triumfálně, ačkoliv jeho hlas vyzněl napjatě. Což bylo jak ponižující, tak otravné._

_„Ehm, ehm. Hunk je Hunk, nebo sis toho nevšimnul? Ale s Hunkem neflirtuju a s Hunkem nechci chodit, protože je to můj nejlepší kámoš. Teď jsi na řadě ty.“_

_Lance přestal napadat Keithův osobní prostor a jeho samolibé culení ustoupilo nejistému úsměvu. „Nebo se můžu vrátit do svého pokoje, ty si můžeš zničit záda tady na téhle pohovce a oba zapomeneme, že se tohle kdy…“_

_Keith překlenul prostor mezi nimi a jednou Lance pohladil po tváři, zatímco se jeho rty přitiskly ke koutku Lancových úst. Tak hebké… Rychle se odtáhnul a jeho ruměnec se ještě rozšířil – připadalo mu, jako by měl celou kůži v jednom ohni. Lance pootevřel ústa, oči doširoka rozevřen. Keithova ruka stále spočívala na jeho tváři, palcem něžně přejížděla po jeho lícní kosti, přes pár sporých pih, kterých si až do teď ani nevšimnul._

_„Ehm,“ ozval se Lance šeptem. Odkašlal si a zkusil to znovu, tentokrát o trochu hlasitěji: „Znamená to, že můžu začít plánovat to rande?“_

_Ostré bodnutí v Keithově hrudi. Musel mu říct pravdu. Musel být zodpovědný._

_„Ne. Ne, omlouvám se, Lanci. Nemůžu. Nemůžeme.“ Odtáhnul svou ruku a založil si paže na hrudi._

_Raněný výraz z Lancovy tváře zmizel stejně rychle, jako se objevil. Odtáhnul se, jednu nohu si přitáhl na pohovku a tázavě naklonil hlavu ke straně. „Necítím tady naprosté odmítnutí. Dobrá, takže to, že jsi mě políbil, to znamená, že jsem se nemýlil? Líbím se ti.“_

_„Ano,“ přiznal Keith a dokonce se škádlivě zazubil, i když se bolest v jeho hrudi šířila. „Navzdory tomu, co mi radí zdravý rozum, jo.“_

_Lance ho rozpustile plácnul po stehně a poté se narovnal, napnul obě paže a vypjal hruď – Modrý paladin na sobě rozhodně nějaký ten dobře tvarovaný sval měl. „Drž hubu, zatraceně po mě jedeš, ani nezkoušej lhát. Nejednou jsem tě přistihl očumovat moje zboží.“_

_Keith si přitáhl nohy k sobě, aby Lance mohl sedět pohodlněji. „Možná, ale to znamená pouze to, že nejsem slepý.“_

_„Páni, to bylo… začínám mít dojem, že na tebe mám špatný vliv. To se mi líbí.“_

_Keith se příliš bavil. Tohle bylo příliš příjemné, příliš snadné. „Lanci, já… víš, jak důležité je to, co děláme.“_

_„Tak trošku je to v popisu práce – „Ochránci vesmíru“ a tak vůbec.“_

_„Nemůžeme dělat tohle, zatímco probíhá něco takového,“ řekl Keith pevně. „Musíme postavit zničení Galranského císařství na první místo. A poté, až bude po všem…“_

_„Nemáme ponětí, jak dlouho to bude trvat, nebo vůbec jestli… když je porazíme, budeš stále…“_

_„Budu.“ Keith o tom nepochyboval, ani v nejmenším. To, co k Lancovi cítil… Neodvažoval se to příliš podrobně zkoumat, ale hloubka a šíře těchto pocitů nebo jejich stálá, neochvějná přítomnost, to se nedalo popřít. „To ale není spravedlivé vůči tobě, takže pokud potřebuješ… pokud to chceš nadále… zkoušet s jinými lidmi…“_

_„Kámo. Přestaň.“ Lance pomalu vydechnul. „Flirtuju bez přemýšlení, ale s nikým jsem se opravdu nesnažil už… hodně dlouho. A nebudu se snažit ani nadále, protože jsem si docela jistý, že… Prostě, cítím to stejně, jasný?“_

_Keith nedokázal potlačit úsměv, ale Lance, Lance se stále mračil, očima se zavrtával do těch jeho. „Jsi si tím jistý, Červený? Poslouchej, jsem ochoten začít tak pomalu, jak jen potřebuješ, ledovcový tempo…“_

_„Je to příliš riskantní, Lanci, a příliš by nás to rozptylovalo…“_

_„Ještě víc, než nás to rozptyluje teď?“ namítnul Lance. „Protože budu s tebou upřímný, zapomínám se u toho, když o tobě přemýšlím, mnohem častěji, než bych měl. Nechceš vědět, kolikrát mě Modrá musela krýt…“_

_Pravděpodobně zhruba tolikrát, kolikrát mu Červená vytáhla zadek z průseru, když mu jeho myšlenky na Lance zabíraly příliš velký díl pozornosti, pomyslel si Keith ponuře. Ale to jej neodradilo. „Ne, ještě by se to zhoršilo, kdybychom… Prosím…“_

_„Dobrá, dobrá, končím,“ povzdechnul si Lance. Odtáhnul se ještě více, ale jedna ruka vklouzla na Keithovu nohu a něžně ji stiskla. „Pokud teda chápeš, že jakmile někdy změníš názor, jsem tady. Jako, okamžitě. Máš plné povolení mi bez ohlášení vrazit do pokoje, do tréninkového patra, když ho používám, nebo, k čertu, klidně i do sprchy, když se…“_

_„Chápu! Chápu, díky,“ přerušil jej Keith a jeho planoucí ruměnec se navrátil v plné síle. „Budu… budu na to myslet.“_

_Lance se náhle zazubil. „A jenom… to, že vím, že se cítíš stejně, je obrovská úleva. Takže to budu brát coby výhru.“_

_Poté se postavil, vyskočil z pohovky, a prošel kolem Keitha. Zastavil se a jednou rukou se natáhnul, aby jej pohladil po černých vlasech. Červený paladin zaklonil hlavu a opatrně Lance pozoroval._

_Modrý paladin se na oplátku jen laskavě usmál. „Myslím si, že se pleteš, víš? Ale chci, abys ke mně přišel, až na tohle budeš vážně, doopravdy, připravený a ani o vteřinku dřív. Takže se pleť jak dlouho ti to bude trvat, než ti tohle bude připadat správné.“ A s posledním láskyplným zataháním za Keithovy vlasy odešel._

_Červený paladin vzhlížel k prázdným kosmickým prostorům, sám._

Na Keithově tváři bylo něco mokrého. Nebyly to slzy.

Zamrkal. Řasy se mu lepily k sobě, jelikož se v nich zachytávaly _dešťové kapky._

_Dešťové kapky._

„Déšť, ono _prší,_ Lanci, kurva drát.“ Vystrčil ruku, tmavošedé a indigové mraky vypouštěly provazy vody, chladné a čerstvé na jeho zaprášené, přehřáté pokožce. Keith se vyklonil z vstupu do jeskyně, s hlavou zakloněnou, aby kapky zachytával jazykem. Zachytávače vody venku před jeskyní byly zanedlouho plné a Keith v ústech necítil nic, než chladnou úlevu.

A tohle, tohle je mohlo zachránit. Tohle mohlo zachránit _Lance._

Vykroutil se zpod Modrého paladina a vytáhl jej do lijáku. Jakmile se jej voda dotkla, Lance zasténal a začal se třást. Keith si toho nevšímal, usadil se na zem, opět si jej k sobě přitáhnul a nechal jej, aby se mu opíral o hruď, s hlavou zakloněnou, zatímco déšť padal na jeho horečnaté tělo.

„Prosím, Lanci, vzbuď se. Koukej, to je _opravdický déšť._ “

Lancovy oči pod zavřenými víčky působily neklidně, stále se však neotevíraly. Keith zabořil tvář do jeho promočených vlasů. Kontrast mezi chladným pouštním deštěm a Lancovým přehřátým tělem v něm vzbuzoval pocit nevolnosti. „Lanci, _prosím._ “

Po jejich rozhovoru na Zámku, poté, co jej Keith odstrčil, slíbil více, ale později, se Lance občas navrátil k jejich antagonistické rivalitě – brnkal Keithovi na nervy, vytáčel ho prakticky do šroubovice, vytahoval se a vyvolával hádky kvůli těm největším _blbostem_ … A možná, že to Lance udělal coby trochu sobeckou pomstu, ale také to Keithovi umožnilo snáze se schovat, snáze to zvládat a i když mu toužil vrazit jednu do ciferníku, byl _vděčný,_ že tady Lance, v celé své sebestředné, malicherné kráse, _byl._

Keith odmítal jít dovnitř. Seděl v rozrůstající se kaluži a vzhlížel k obloze, zatímco mezi mraky probíhaly blesky. Oba dva se třásli, oba byli promočení až na kost a Keith neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak dlouho bude tahle bouře trvat – déšť byl neúprosný, bušil do písku a špíny, způsoboval, že v něm vznikaly malé říčky a potůčky, všechno očišťoval…

„Proč… proč jsme tady… venku?“

Keithova hlava se se škubnutím narovnala a on vykroutil krk do strany, aby Lancovi pohlédnul do tváře. Kalné, ospalé modré oči mu pohled oplácely.

„Keithe, jsi šíleny… dostaň nás dovnitř, tohle… je na hlavu.“

„Myslel bych, že bys chtěl v dešti vysedávat ještě o trochu déle,“ zajíknul se Keith. Po tváři mu stékaly teplé pramínky vody, ale déšť mu prokázal laskavost – jeho slzy v něm nebylo možno rozlišit.

„Jo, ale, zima, teď,“ Lance každé slovo zdůraznil zatřesením. „ _Carajo,_ ale jsem celý rozlámaný. Co… kde…“

Stále zněl zmateně, a Keithovi stále připadalo, že hřál až příliš… Ale byl zpola příčetný. Keith se zhluboka nadechnul a cítil, jak se v něm cosi rozuzlilo, natáhlo se a uvolnilo své napětí.

„No tak, pojďme… dáme ti něco k jídlu a nějakou tu vodu. A potom spánek.“

Lance vypadal, že ho to všechno mátlo, ale bez protestů Keithovi dovolil, aby jej odnesl zpátky. Pokousat a spolknout dužinu kaktusů a onu podivnou konzervovanou stravu vyžadovalo úsilí ze strany Modrého paladina, ale povedlo se. Také vyzunknul celou polní láhev vody. Keith jej nechal přikrytého ve slamníku, zatímco opět vyšel z jeskyně, aby dovnitř přinesl zachytávače deště. Přetékaly a on je opatrně přelil do polních lahví a do hrnce, než je opět vrátil do jejich stojanů – déšť nadále padal, ačkoliv ne tak hustě.

Když se vrátil zpátky k ohni, ten už shořel jen na pár řeřavých uhlíků a Lance tvrdě spal.

Keith vytáhl svůj počítač a hluboce se mu ulevilo – Lancova teplota klesla na 37.9°C. Stále horečnatá, ale již bezpečnější.

Když se Keith natáhl vedle něj, přehodil paži přes Lancovu hruď. Nepřirozené teplo bylo mnohem snesitelnější, pravidelný tlukot jeho srdce mnohem více uklidňující a jemné mrholení deště tou nejlepší ukolébavkou, kterou Keith slyšel za hodně, hodně dlouho.

*****

„Musíme se vrátit k té lodi.“ Lance usrkával vodu a bolestně se šklebil, zatímco mu Keith převazoval ránu čerstvě vyvařenými, desinfikovanými pruhy látky. „Musíme zjistit, jestli tam zůstalo cokoliv, co bychom mohli použít ke kontaktování Zámku.“

„Pamatuješ si, co se stalo, ne? Ten _výbuch_?“ zeptal se Keith a neříkal to proto, aby byl sarkastický (nebo, no, ne _jenom_ proto, aby byl sarkastický), jelikož si nebyl jistý, nakolik horečka ovlivnila Lancovu paměť. „Pamatuješ si, že… co se stalo těm Galranům? Co _jim to udělal_?“

„Na to jen tak nezapomenu,“ odpověděl Lance prostě a sklopil pohled k zemi. „Ale jakou jinou možnost máme?“

Neřekl Lancovi o ostatních mimozemšťanech, které viděl v poušti, o tom masovém hrobě, ani o svém podezření, že tahle planeta byla plná dalších tvorů, stejného ražení jako ten chlápek v místě, kde havarovali. Ale pokud mu to řekne teď, nic tím nezmění.

„Vážně, pravděpodobně nenajdeme o moc víc, než kovový šrot.“

„Pak to přinejmenším budeme vědět a můžeme odsud pokračovat dále…“ Lance si povzdechnul a promnul si spánky. „Poslouchej, pokud přežil jen ten nejmenší galranský komunikátor, možná s ním budeme schopni něco udělat. Nejsem s těmihle věcičkami moc dobrý, ne tak jako Hunk a Pidge, ale možná… jen, prosím, kvůli mně, dobrá?“

Keith pomalu vydechnul. „Fajn. Pojďme se tedy sbalit a zamířit ven. První se vydáme tam, kde jsme havarovali, a poté… Budeme pokračovat, dokud nenajdeme jakékoliv nejbližší město či městečko. Tihle lidé musí někde bydlet a v poušti nevydržíme věčně.“

Lance přikývnul a shlédnul na čerstvě převázanou paži. „Mimochodem, díky. Z posledních pár dnů si příliš nepamatuju… Omlouvám se, že jsi na všechno zůstal sám.“

„Chci říct, vážně, byl jsi přímo tady, jen ses mi nemotal pod nohy – vlastně to byla ta nejlepší možná kombinace,“ poznamenal Keith nonšalantně.

Lance jej praštil do ramene a zeširoka se na něj zazubil. Keith mu úsměv oplatil a _kurva drát,_ tohle mu tak _chybělo._ Lance mu chyběl. Hrůza z toho, že by o něj mohl přijít, z něj ještě tak úplně nevyprchala, a každičký úsměv, každičký záblesk těch modrých očí… Zhluboka se nadechnul a přinutil se soustředit na věci, které měly co dočinění s přežitím a _ne_ s jeho pitomými, nekontrolovatelnými _pocity._

„Máme dostatek vody – pojďme ji vzít s sebou všechnu. Poblíž kopců roste ovoce a okolní kaktusy jsou zdrojem hydratace i jídla. Myslím, že chvíli vydržíme, než najdeme místo k přespání.“ Zatímco mluvil, pustil se do balení a postupoval docela rychle – nebylo toho mnoho, co vzít s sebou. Nedlouho poté měl polní lahve připevněné u pasu a vak naplněný vším ostatním, včetně dalších obvazů, jen pro případ.

Lance se postavil a nohy se mu jen nepatrně třásly. „Dobrá. Víš kudy?“

Keith přikývnul. „Začal jsem pomocí počítače mapovat okolí. Zůstaň nablízku. Měj připravený bayard. Cítíš se dost dobře na to, abys mohl střílet?“

„Cítím se – jsem – dost _excelentní_ na to, abych mohl střílet,“ odpověděl Lance se svou obvyklou hranou odvahou. „O tom by se nikdy nemělo pochybovat.“

„Byl jsi téměř tři dny v nevědomí s horečkou.“ Keith se to snažil říct nenuceně. Vylezli do horkého pouštního slunce. Vzduch stále voněl trochu vlhce, vánek byl o něco chladnější než obvykle. „Jsem překvapený, že vůbec víš, jak se jmenuješ.“

Lance se objevil po jeho boku a rukou se nenápadně otřel o ruku Rudého paladina – na okamžik jejich prsty popletl, než jej pustil a řekl: „Hej, pamatuješ, jak ses tenkrát málem utopil v té bahnité řece tam na… Ruluvu? Jo, a chytl jsi ty parazity? Pidge tě chtěla vykuchat, aby ty červy mohla studovat … Jsem si docela jistý, že jsi byl mimo provoz minimálně _týden._ “

Keith obrátil oči v sloup. „To se nedá srovnávat – byl jsem v hojivé kryoschránce. Ty jsi ležel na špinavé zemi bez jakýchkoliv antibiotik nebo alespoň základních léků.“

„Jenom říkám, že jsme přežili horší věci. Budeme v pořádku – vlastně na tom budeme _lépe než v pořádku._ Budeme mít ten _nejdrsnější_ příběh o přežití z  _celého_ týmu. Možná až na Shira, ale, jako, to nepřekoná _nikdo,_ takže…“

„Šššš.“ Keith se s trhnutím zastavil a natáhnul ruku, aby zadržel i Lance.

Z místa, kde stáli, mohli rozeznat zuhelnatělé pozůstatky lodi… A zdálo se, že je jich podstatně… méně. Kolem a v nich šlo vidět jakýsi pohyb, takže Keith tiše naznačil Lancovi, že vklouznou za pár kamenů, podobně, jako to udělali první noci. Postupně se přibližovali dobře sehraným nenápadným plížením, s očima upřenýma na figury, které se stávaly stále zřetelnějšími, zatímco se vzdálenost mezi nimi zmenšovala.

Lance už měl vytaženou svou ručnici, Keith v ruce pevně svíral meč. Konečně se dostali dostatečně blízko, aby slyšeli, co se to děje.

„…Pokud nic nenajdeme, Jorlack si vezme naše _hlavy._ Je kurevsky nasranej, že se sem téměř všichni dostali před námi…“

„To není naše chyba!“ Mimozemšťan s mohutnými svalnatými pažemi a nohama přehazoval kusy šrotu. „Akros už byl venku, když se to stalo…“

„A zničil by nás,“ připojil se menší, mrštnější mimozemšťan – měl hmyzí rysy, ale paže a nohy mu pokrýval lehký povlak srsti.

Vyšší mimozemšťan si výsměšně odfrknul. „Kdybych to věděl, porazil bych… počkat.“

Lance i Keith se oba napjali ještě více a nachystali si zbraně.

„Slyšeli jste…“

Speeder. Keith ho slyšel a otočil se k Lancovi, aby zakroutil hlavou – ne, neměli by se hýbat. Měli by počkat a podívat se, co se stane, kdo se to přibližuje. Keith věděl, že ten vražedný mimozemšťan z oné noci (pravděpodobně ten Akros, o kterém mluvili ostatní) pravděpodobně neměl nejmenší důvod se sem vracet, ale přesto Rudému paladinovi strachem zdřevěněly končetiny. Nemyslel si, že by se mu dokázali postavit ani ve špičkové kondici, o jejich současném zesláblém stavu ani nemluvě.

Ale osoba, která s rámusením dorazila na speederu, nebyl Akros. Tento mimozemšťan byl větší a měl šest paží, po kterých se klikatě táhly svaly, které řídily speeder, držely pár prázdných kožených brašen a svíraly velkou, kamenně působící hůl. Měl bledou zelenou pokožku a stříbřité vlasy, stažené dozadu v dlouhém copu. Vršek hlavy mu začínal plešatět.

Zdál se… slabý, v porovnání s ostatními, kteří se všichni spojili do hloučku, v rukou meče a palné zbraně. Podezřívavě zírali na narušitele, který s menšími obtížemi a uvolněným úsměvem ve tváři vylezl ze speederu.

„Yathire, musíš vypadnout,“ prohlásil ten, který se zdál ve vedení. „Co zbylo, patří nám.“

„Nejsem zde, abych vzal cokoliv, co by vás mohlo zajímat,“ odpověděl tenhle Yathir. Zněl mírně a ohleduplně. „Vlastně, jsem si docela jist, že už se všichni přihlásili o svůj podíl zboží. Přišel jsem zde pouze pro nějaký šrot, kterým bych mohl zalepit svou střechu. Dobré kovové šindele se snadno neshání. Můžeš se uvolnit, Ithore.“

Ithor se zamračil a šupiny ve tváři se mu zvlnily. „To je mi fuk. Tak už kurva vypadni, dědulo.“

Yathir pozvedl tři ze svých šesti paží. „Buď rozumný, Ithore – moje staré kosti nejsou rovným soupeřem pro někoho tak mladého a čilého jako ty. Popadnu svůj šrot a zmizím dřív, než bys řekl švec.“

Starší mimozemšťan se otočil a Ithor pohrozil zvednutou pistolí. „Fajn. Je mi fuk, jak jsi starý, _pohni si._ “

Jeden z ostatních popadl Ithora za paži, ve které svíral zbraň, a odtáhl jej… mnohem blíže k Lanci a Keithovi, kteří s sebou plácli na zem za jejich kameny, a vzájemně si oplácely pohledy vyvalenýma očima. Sotva se opovažovali dýchat.

„Yathir není někdo, koho si je radno rozházet, ty tupče,“ zasyčel druhý mimozemšťan – nebo možná mimozemšťanka. „Vlastní ten podnik v Dagosu a tam si nikdo nelajzne dělat píčoviny, páč je _nebezpečnej_.“

„Je to starý dědek, který má svá nejlepší léta dávno za sebou,“ zavrčel Ithor. „Nechápu, proč je kolem toho takovej povyk.“

„Jen ho nech na pokoji a on nechá nás.“ Zněla frustrovaně. „To proto ti Jorlack nic velkýho nesvěřuje, seš příliš pitomej, než abys poznal, když seš v průseru.“

„Víš ty co, Gyiu, _do prdele s Jorlackem!_ “ vybouchnul Ithor. „ _Do prdele, všem zvedne platy, až na úplný nováčky a mě – pracuju pro tu jeho prdel už rok a jediný, co dostanu, je…“_

Hlasitá rána. Keith se odvážil vykouknout zpoza okraje kamene – Yathir vytáhl kus kovu a poslední vzpřímená část plavidla se tím zřítila. Keith přelétl pohledem k Ithorovi – který stál příliš, _příliš blízko_ – a vypadal _vytočeně._ Bez jakéhokoliv důvodu, jakékoliv provokace, pozvedl zbraň a namířil ji Yathirovi na záda…

Tohle Keith nemohl dopustit. Nemohl jen tak stát a přihlížet, jak někdo zemře takhle nesmyslným způsobem.

Vystartoval na Ithora a mečem mohutnému mimozemšťanovi proklál záda. Ithor vyjeknul zkomolenou nadávku a jeho společnice, Gyiu, okamžitě vyrukovala se svou brokovnicí – ale laserový paprsek ji srazil k zemi. Lance byl usazený na vršku kamene a zašklebil se, když se objevilo dalších pět mimozemšťanů. Yathir mezi nimi nebyl. Ten se otočil a přimhouřenýma očima si okolní scénu prohlédl.

Začal chaos.

Keith se vyhnul Ithorovým máchajícím končetinám a opět bodnul – tentokrát se jeho meč zabořil do pletence svalů v mimozemšťanově boku a seslal tak Ithora na jedno koleno. Lance seskočil ze skály a vší silou dopadnul na Ithora, kterého vlastní vahou rozdrtil. Keith provedl výpad kolem Lance a zaútočil tak na Gyiu, která se zvedala, připravena po nich vypálit. Jeho čepel jí zbraň vyrazila z rukou a poté se jí zabořila do břicha.

Lance vykřiknul a stisknul si zraněné rameno, zatímco se k nim hnal další mimozemšťan a vida, že Modrý paladin již zraněný je, uštědřil mu tvrdý úder tupou stranou své čepele, přímo do rány. Keith se pokusil dostat k němu, ale další protivník jej popadl za opasek – připevněné polní lahve odlétly a vylily se na pouštní půdu – a trhnul jím zpátky.

Mimozemšťan, se kterým bojoval Lance, měl chodidla, které velmi připomínaly lidské ruce – až na to, že měly ostré drápy. Jedno z těch chodidel se zvedlo a způsobilo mu na stehně škrábanec, ze kterého se vyvalila čerstvá krev. Ale Lancovi se povedlo útoku částečně vyhnout, takže se mu drápy nezabořily zcela do masa. Namísto toho Lance rychle pozvedl svou ručnici, jedinkrát vypálil a boj tím rychle ukončil.

Paladinové si vyměnili pohledy – a poté očima přelétli k Yathirovi.

Mimozemšťan měl u nohou dva mrtvé protivníky, ale z břicha mu trčel nůž, zatímco se pokoušel odvrátit dalšího. Jeho hůl udeřila s děsivou silou a poslala vlkovitého mimozemšťana k zemi. Hůl se snesla k zemi a s odporným zaskřípáním mimozemšťanovi prorazila lebku.

Rozlehlo se ticho.

Yathir si náhle sednul a prohlédl si, s jakýmsi zklamaným nádechem, onen nůž. „Otrávený. Jaká smůla.“

Keith doklopýtal k Lancovi a prohlédl si krví promočené obvazy na jeho rameni. „Kurva, potřebujeme to znovu zkontrolovat…“

„Keithe, ne, to je dobrý. Většina vody je pryč. Pořád máme nějaké jídlo v báglu a k tomu ten narážecí kohoutek… Možná, že ještě pár dní budeme v pohodě, ale musíme šetřit.“

„Až na to, že tu ránu ti vážně potřebujeme ošetřit,“ trval na svém tvrdohlavě Keith.

„Přinesli jsme si nějaké obvazy,“ řekl Lance a vrátil se k vaku, který Keith nesl. „Ale nejsem to já, kdo je teď potřebuje.“

Vytáhl tašku zpoza kamene a prošel rovnou kolem Keitha směrem k Yathirovi. Keith jej okamžitě následoval, meč stále tasený, ačkoliv Lance již svůj bayard schoval.

„Promiň, ehm, Yathire,“ omluvil se Lance a přiklekl si k němu. „Nemáme… vlastně nic moc. Ale…“ prohrabal se vakem a vytáhl z něj další polní láhev a obvazy. „Tohle snad pomůže. Ehm, nejsem si jist, nakolik jsi v ohrožení? Říkal jsi něco o jedu?“

„Není to pro mě smrtelné, jen nepříjemné – léčení zabere delší dobu,“ vysvětlil Yathir, zatímco jeho pronikavé oči přelétávaly mezi Lancem a Keithem. Červený paladin věděl, že on a Lance musí vypadat odlišně, než kdokoliv na této planetě.

Nejenom to, ale jejich brnění taky vyčnívalo. Jejich zbraně byly příliš pokročilé, podle toho, co zatím viděli. A Keith byl vděčný, z praktického hlediska, že nikdo jiný jejich potyčku nepřežil – nepotřeboval, aby šířili pověsti o dvou cizácích s šílenou technikou. Věděl, podvědomě, že v tomhle místě by to znamenalo _špatné zprávy._

Keith Yathirovi klidně pohlédl do očí a zvážil, jakkoliv to pobuřovalo jeho smysl pro morálku, jestli by tady s Lancem tohohle mimozemšťana prostě neměli nechat. Ukrást mu speeder a jít… kamkoliv.

Lance možná vycítil, kudy se jeho myšlenky vydaly, protože zvedl hlavu od zkoumání Yathirovy rány, modré oči přimhouřené. „Keithe, pokud chceš stát na hlídce, to je v klidu, ale možná se otoč směrem ven, odkud by mohly přijít _skutečné hrozby_.“

Obrátil se zpátky k Yathirovi, který jej se zájmem pozoroval a povytáhnul stříbřité obočí. „Omlouvám se, můj kamarád je vážně, vážně paranoidní.“

„Možná, že je z vás dvou ten moudřejší,“ odpověděl mimozemšťan bez skrupulí. „Co to děláš?“

„Pomáhám ti,“ odpověděl Lance bez zaváhání. „Já jsem na cestě k hojení, myslím. Ty bys to nemusel zvládnout. Teď, vydrž, vytáhnu ten nůž. Jedna, dva…“ Škubnul s ním. Nůž snadno vyklouznul, čepel pokrytá tmavozelenou krví. Yathir s sebou sotva škubnul. Lancovi spadla brada údivem. „ _Drsný._ Dobrá, ehm, pomůže ti voda?“

„Vyčistí z rány nějaký ten jed,“ uznal Yathir. „Mohu…“

„Ne, ne, mám to pod kontrolou. Ty se uvolni. Jen sis hleděl svého a ten zmrd Ithor se tě za to normálně chystal střelit do zad. Takový hajzl.“

Keith viděl, jak se Lancovy ruce mírně třásly, zatímco opatrně lil vodu do bodné rány. Stále byl zesláblý horečkou, ale Keith věděl, že to bylo spíše tím, že se mu v mysli pořádně usadily smrti, které právě způsobil… Nenáviděl, když se musel dívat, jak Lance zabíjí. Pokaždé se v něm pozvedla jeho chladná část, toužila probojovat se skrze celičkou galranskou armádu, částečně proto, aby Modrý paladin nikdy více nemusel pozvednout zbraň, ačkoliv byl hvězdným ostrostřelcem.

Bylo to hloupé, klišé a určitě nějakým způsobem špatně… Ale nedokázal potlačit své instinktivní reakce na Lance. Ne, když byli hořkými rivaly, ne, když se stali soutěživými přáteli, a obzvláště ne nyní, když byli…

„Keithe, kamaráde, jsi v pohodě? Děláš takovou tu věc, jak zíráš do blba s úplně mrtvým pohledem. Je to děsivý.“

Ostře se nadechnul. „Promiň. Vytáhnu nějaké jídlo… Yathire, můžeš jíst… ehm, tyhle ty rostliny, ať už se jim říká jakkoliv? Na naší planetě jsou to _kaktusy._ “

Keith posunkem naznačil jeden z nich. Yathir naklonil hlavu ke straně a pomalu zamrkal. „Jsou pro většinu z nás, kteří tady žijeme, poživatelné, coby poslední řešení. Jejich jméno je _Yuk’lithqu._ “

Keith neměl v plánu se ani pokoušet to vyslovit. „Myslím, že potřebuješ nějaké tekutiny. Ztratil jsi spoustu krve.“ Shýbnul se a natáhl se do vaku, z kterého vylovil kousky kaktusové dužiny. „Na, požvýkej tohle, zatímco tě Lance obváže.“

Yathir si vzal jídlo a jeho ostré zuby s ním udělaly krátký proces. Keith ustoupil, aby Lancovi udělal prostor, zatímco dával pozor na okolní poušť. Čas od času se pohledem vrátil k nim dvěma, na zemi za ním. Náhle si povšimnul, že tady neležela žádná galranská mrtvola, dokonce ani jejich ohořelé ostatky. To bylo znepokojivé. Bylo to jen pár dní – jistě je ty ještěrky nemohly sežrat _celé_? A nezanechat po sobě ani kosti?

Možná, že když ostatní přišli posbírat, cokoliv tady zbylo, byly mrtvoly také ve hře. To… Keitha znechucovalo na několika úrovních. _Co je tohle vůbec k čertu za místo?_

„Yathire, tahle planeta, jak jí říkáte?“

Mimozemšťan se na něj upřeně díval. „Nikdo jí nijak neříká. Žijeme tady a přežíváme. A vy dva… nejste odnikud z blízka. Jacomir a Rendfir jsou dva nejbližší světy… a ty jména vám nic neříkají, vidím vám to na očích.“

Lance dokončil obvazování Yathira, odtáhnul se a třesoucíma se rukama si otřel čelo. „Máš pravdu. Nemá moc smysl, snažit se to tajit. Havarovali jsme.“

„Tohle byla vaše loď?“

„Ehm, ne? My jsme byli… nedobrovolní pasažéři,“ odpověděl Lance s pokrouceným úsměvem. „Ale nyní musíme přijít na to, jak se dostaneme domů. Je tady vesmírné kotviště? Nějaké letiště? Jakékoliv jiné -iště?“

„Ano, ale pouze pro pašeráky a elitu. Dostat se odsud není levná záležitost. Budete potřebovat vlastní plavidlo a to je teprve začátek.“ Yathir vypadal, že v něm vzbuzují zvědavost, ale zdržel se čehokoliv, až na odpovídání jejich otázek.

Keith nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet.

„A co komunikace?“ zeptal se Lance. „Musí tady přinejmenším existovat nějaký způsob, jak komunikovat s okolními planetami…“

„Opravdu nemáte nejmenší tušení, kde jste,“ dumal Yathir, převážně sám k sobě. „Byli jste v poušti od chvíle, kdy jste havarovali?“

„A zůstaneme tady tak dlouho, dokud nenajdeme nějaké místo, kde přebývají lidé,“ řekl Lance zvesela. „S vodou je to trochu obtížnější, ale zdá se, že ty kaktusy pomáhají. A jídlo… to může počkat, hádám.“

„Vy…“ Yathir se zarazil. „Budu potřebovat tvou pomoc při vstávání. Lance, že?“

„Přesně tak,“ potvrdil Lance, postavil se a opřel se o roztavenou kostru lodi. Natáhnul k němu ruku a pohlédnul na Keitha. „No tak, kámo, přilož ruku k dílu.“

Keith váhavě odložil meč a přešel k Yathirovu druhému boku. Jakmile byl mimozemšťan na nohou, byl o rovné dvě hlavy vyšší než Lance a Keith pod rukama necítil nic, než svalstvo. Způsob, jakým držel onu hůl, Keithovi prozradil, že Yathir v pažích skrýval značnou sílu. Právě kamennou zbraň používal coby berli, opíral se o ni, aby odlehčil zátěž na zraněném boku.

„Dokážeš se v pořádku dostat zpátky?“ zeptal se Lance. Působil upřímně ustaraně.

Yathir vydal tichý zvuk – zněl téměř _výsměšně,_ ale Keith si nemohl být jistý – a řekl: „Ano. A vy dva jdete se mnou.“

Okamžitě, instinktivně, Keith odpověděl: „Ne, nemohli bychom…“

„Chci říct, neodmítnul bych svezení do nejbližšího města,“ vložil se do toho Lance a věnoval Keithovi pohled, který nějak dokázal vyjádřit jak zlost, tak prosbu.

„Nejbližší město je Dagos, zhruba půl hodiny jízdy tímto směrem,“ ukázal Yathir svou pravou horní paží. Ostatní paže měly plné ruce práce zabezpečováním toho mála šrotu, který se mu podařilo sesbírat, než se jej Ithor pokusil zastřelit. „A odjedeme společně.“

Lance zíral na nějaký šrot u jejich nohou a věnoval Keithovi další pohled. Rudý paladin se zašklebil, ale pochopil, o co Lancovi jde – zvedl pár těžkých kusů rozlámané konstrukce a odtáhl je ke speederu. Yathir jejich pomoc přijal bez komentáře a použil jednu ze svých paží, aby Keithovi pomohl kusy přehodit dozadu a následně je přivázat, zatímco jeho ostatní paže byly zaměstnané startováním vozidla a uvolňováním místa, aby si Lance a Keith měli kam sednout.

Keith se postavil, tisknouc svůj vak a zadíval se na Lance. Přemýšlel, že to možná za ten risk stálo. Ale pokud bylo město vzdálené pouze den nebo tak nějak chůze… „Nemůžeme, neměli bychom… prozatím jsme si vedli dobře. Ty ještěrky jí pouze mrtvé a ta bouře nám jenom pomohla. A ten týpek, Ithor, s ním byla relativně snadná práce.“ Keith věděl, že trochu blafuje, ale nemohl jen tak někam jít s cizincem, s někým z téhle planety, kdo zabíjel tak snadno, jako ostatní.

„Moc dlouho tady nevydržíte,“ řekl Yathir. Nebylo to řečeno krutě, jen konstatoval fakta. „Ithor a jemu podobní jsou poněkud slabý odvar.“

Keithovi myslí prolétnul obraz Akrose a v uších se mu ozývalo _křupnutí_ kolena, drceného na maděru… Lance zblednul, zatímco se mu v hlavě zřejmě přehrávala tatáž vzpomínka. Poté Modrý paladin viditelně setřásl strach a přešel k Yathirovi, aby mu pomohl dokončit přivazování kovu. Ale Yathir jej laskavě odstrčil, i když se těžce podpíral svou holí.

„Lanci, tvá paže opět krvácí. Oba dva zůstanete v mém hostinci a ten se může stát vaší základnou, dokud si neseženete jízdenku z tohohle světa.“

Keith přistoupil blíže k Lancovi, aby si opět prohlédl jeho ránu, zatímco vysvětloval: „Nemůžeme ti zaplatit a nemůžeme ti zůstat dlužni, ne když…“

„Žádný dluh,“ přerušil jej Yathir. „Zaplatíte mi, když budete moc.“ Vytáhnul se do speederu a jednou ze svých rukou pokynul k zadnímu sedadlu. „Poušť nebude mít slitování – měli jste štěstí, že jediné, co jste potkali, byly bouře a mrchožrouti.“

Keith věděl, že Yathir má pravdu. Lance byl posledních pár minut podezřele zamlklý, což znamenalo, že pravděpodobně rovněž souhlasil s Yathirem. A také to, že jej jeho vyčerpání dohnalo. Ani ne den zpátky málem zemřel na horečku a Keithovi se stále zdálo, že nepřirozeně hřál. Rána mu krvácela, ale když Keith nadzvedl obvaz, viděl, že se trochu zahojila, ačkoliv ve středu bylo stále živé maso. Lance nic neříkal, jen na Keitha přenesl část své váhy.

„Přijmeme svezení do města,“ ustoupil Keith. Nabídl Lancovi ruku, aby jej vytáhl do vozidla a Lance ani neprotestoval, nebo nevtipkoval o jeho galantnosti – což Rudého paladina vedlo k tomu, že se v mysli vydal tou prošlapanou cestou k úzkostným obavám o Lancovo zdraví.

Jakmile byli oba usazení se zapnutými pásy, Yathir nastartoval – speeder uháněl takovou rychlostí, že bylo obtížné vidět víc, než vítr, který je bičoval do tváře, ale Keith dokázal rozeznat malinkaté městečko, uhnízděné na úpatí další hory.

Yathir zpomalil, když míjel pár bortících se budov, několik ohrad, ve kterých se nacházely velká zvířata, které Keith sotva zahlédnul – vypadaly trochu jako lamy? – a houf zaparkovaných vznášedel a pozemních speederů. Těch pár mimozemšťanů, kterých se kolem hemžilo, zvedlo pohled jejich směrem, když projížděli kolem. Keith si povšimnul toho, jak všichni provedli stejné gesto – reflexivně položili ruce nebo drápy na jakékoliv střelné zbraně či nože, které měli při sobě.

Keith pevně stisknul jílec svého bayardu.

Než dorazili do hostince, Lance Keithovi usnul na rameni. A Keith udělal, co mohl, aby dlouhé končetiny druhého Paladina co nejlépe vzal do náruče a vystoupil ze speederu, zatímco se Lance sotva pohnul a nevydal ani hlásku.

Hostinec se nacházel v zchátralé třípatrové budově, ale navzdory tomu, nakolik ošlehaná počasím se dřevěná konstrukce zdála, působil docela slušně udržován.

Yathir nechal dveře otevřené a Keith vnesl Lance dovnitř. V přízemí se nacházel bar, v současnosti prázdný, a když Yathir ukázal ke schodům, Keith upravil své sevření okolo Lancova těla a zatnul zuby.

„Je tam prostorný pokoj, se slušně velkou postelí…“

„Ne, potřebujeme… pokud máš pokoj se dvěma postelemi, cokoliv bude nejlevnější…“

Yathir si povzdechnul. „Je tvrdohlavost vrozeným rysem vašeho druhu?“

„Možná?“ Keith se rozhodl opomenout fakt, že nebyl vyloženě čistě člověkem.

Na druhém odpočívadle mimozemšťan odbočil doleva a zamířil úzkou chodbou k předposlednímu pokoji. Otevřel dveře a ustoupil stranou, aby Keith mohl vejít.

Pokoj byl sotva o kousek větší, než polovina jeho pokoje na Zámku. Byly v něm zastrčené dvě úzké postele, oddělené nočním stolkem. Každá měla u paty malou truhlici. Okno nad stolkem mělo výhled na nedaleké úpatí hory, tudíž to vlastně moc výhled nebyl. Ne, že by na tom Keithovi tak či tak příliš záleželo.

Opatrně Lance složil na pravou postel. Modrý paladin se schoulil do klubíčka a s mrkáním otevřel oči. Když nad sebou spatřil Keitha, ve tváři se mu objevil malý úsměv.

„Hej, chlape, měl by ses trochu vyspat.“ Lancův hlas byl ochraptělý, téměř neslyšitelný. „Nebo se možná osprchovat. Osprchospát.“ A s tím zase odpadnul.

Yathir stál za Keithem. Zdálo se, že jeho instinkty obrátily a začaly tomuto staršímu (o kolik staršímu, to nevěděl, ale působil slušně ošlehaný věkem) mimozemšťanovi věřit – necítil žádné šimrání v šíji, jako obvykle, když se k němu cizinci dostali až příliš blízko.

„Na tomhle patře je koupelna. Chtěl jsem upozornit, že pokoj, který jsem vám původně nabídnul, má svou vlastní, ale očividně nemáš zájem. Nechám tam vám dvěma nějaké ručníky. Do hodiny vám nahoru pošlu nějaké jídlo.“

Keith od Lance odtrhl pohled na dost dlouho, aby pohlédl dozadu na Yathira a se vší upřímností řekl: „Děkuji ti.“

Yathir na něj dlouho hleděl a Keith mu pohled oplácel, bez mrkání.

„Vy dva jste mnohem cizejší, než si uvědomujete. Rarity. To znamená, že máte cenu a mnozí se toho budou pokoušet využít. Řekl bych vám, že nejsem jedním z nich, ale vím, že mi nebudeš věřit, dokud neuplyne dost času na to, abych prokázal svou důvěryhodnost.“

Keith mohl pouze přikývnout.

„Tedy, pokud se mi povedlo shromáždit alespoň malou hromádku té důvěry – pro dnešek odpočívejte. Umyjte se, najezte se, vyspěte se. Zítra začíná práce.“

Yathir Keitha nechal stát v malinkém pokoji v drobném dřevěném hostinci a on byl příliš unavený, než aby přemýšlel o něčem dalším, než o tom, co mu bylo poraděno – sprcha, jídlo, spánek.

Jakmile se o dvě hodiny později oba svalili na své postele, umytí, dobře najezení a vyčerpání až za hrob, Keithovy oči se odmítaly zavřít, dokud Lance opět neusnul a jeho dech se nezpravidelnil. Zabralo mu přinejmenším další hodinu, než jeho mysl zcela vypnula, než byl schopen ignorovat vábivé lákání Lancovy hřejivé kůže, jen sotva pár stop vzdálené….

…A možná, že od zítřka to bude součástí práce, kterou Keith začne. Protože byl příliš unavený, než aby si pamatoval důvod, proč právě teď nemohl vklouznout do té postele a nedávat na Lance lepší pozor, nedržet jej u sebe, nedržet jej v bezpečí…

*****

Druhý den ráno měli v pokoji nachystané oblečení.

Keith neměl ponětí, jak dlouhé byly místní dny, ale zdály se dosti podobné těm na Zemi – což znamenalo, že s Lancem prospali téměř šestnáct nebo dokonce osmnáct hodin. V kuse.

Když se posadil, v nohou své postele spatřil volné kožené kalhoty, světle šedou košili a černé boty, které v sobě měly pár děr. Přelétnul pohledem k Lancovi a spatřil zde rozložený obdobný oděv – tmavší plátěné kalhoty, bílou košili s četnými záplatami a pár obnošených šedých bot.

Yathir byl až příliš štědrý. Keith si začínal myslet, že to mimozemšťanovi nebudou mít jak splatit. Ale zatraceně jistě se o to pokusí.

„Ko’ik je ho’in?“ zamumlal Lance, zatímco jej jeho modré oči pozorovaly zpoza ztěžklých víček.

„Nemám tušení, ale slunce už je vysoko na obzoru a my bychom měli zamířit dolů. Musíme začít vymýšlet, co k čertu hodláme dělat.“

Modrý paladin se protáhnul a Keith tak trochu zapomněl, že si do postele vlezli bez spodků… Nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od hnědé kůže, která vykukovala z pomuchlaných přikrývek – kůže, která se stále víc a víc odhalovala, zatímco se Lance otáčel a prohýbal, zatímco deka s každým pohybem sklouzávala níž a níž.

Keith se ostře nadechnul a přesunul pohled k Lancově zranění. Nevšímal si tichých zvuků, které Modrý paladin vydával, zatímco se zcela probouzel.

Obvaz na jeho rameni byl čistě bílý a neobjevovala se na něm žádná čerstvá krev. Paže a žebra měl pokryté modřinami – všude, kam Keith dohlédnul – ale nezdálo se, že by byl v bolestech. Posadil se, švihnutím shodil nohy z postele a zazubil se na Keitha. Namířil prstem na Keithovy vlastní nohy, když Lancovu polohu napodobil.

„Kámo. Tohle jsou kovbojský boty. Chci říct, tohle je planeta s  _kovbojskými botami_. A jsme v, chápeš, _zašlém hostinci._ A viděl jsi některé ty zbraně? Úplně ze starý školy. Řekni mi, že jsme neměli štěstí!“

„Neměli jsme štěstí,“ odpověděl Keith automaticky. „Vypadá to, že jsme na planetě krvežíznivých vrahů a mizerů. Jediným naším štěstím byl Yathir. A myslím, že to je tak všechno, co dostaneme.“

„Jasně. Je dobrý vědět, že jsi naprosto odhodlaný vidět sklenici úplně prázdnou – vyraženou z ruky, rozbitou na podlaze, připravený si rozřezat chodidla na cucky o střepy.“ Lance svá slova podtrhnul rozevlátými gesty a obracením očí v sloup.

Keith se snažil neusmát, udržet tvář bezvýraznou. „Zatímco ty jdeš a vyzunkneš plnou sklenici jen, abys zjistil, že je to jed?“

„Počkat, kdo mě v tomto scénáři chce otrávit?“ Lance probodl prstem vzduch jeho směrem. „Chlape, proč to vždycky zavádíš do extrémů?“

Postavil se, což umístilo míle jeho dlouhatánských nohou _až příliš blízko_ Keithovi, a začal si natahovat oblečení, které jim bylo poskytnuto. Keith vyskočil, aby učinil totéž, a snažil se ignorovat Lancovu přirozeně hřejivou přítomnost za svými zády. Zatímco Lance využil odrazu v okně, aby vyšiloval nad svými vlasy, povedlo se mu nenápadně provést rychlý sken. Teplotu měl 36,5°C. Už to nebyla horečka.

Odstrčil svůj počítač stranou, když se Lance otočil – a náhle se kolem Keitha prohnal, křiče: „Kdo pozdě chodí, sám sobě škodí, Červený!“

Keith vyrazil za ním – nikdy nedokázal odmítnout výzvu.

Nakonec se ze schodů sehnali společně a dokonce i s vahou toho, že jsou sami a ztraceni, se dokázali smát. Keith cítil, jak se jeho břemeno odlehčuje už tím, jak pozoroval Lance, který vyskočil na jednu barovou židli, rozjařeně pozdravil Yathira a zavalil ho díky, když mu mimozemšťan naservíroval snídani, talíř sladké kaše, podobné ovesné, z kterého se ještě kouřilo.

„Nestůj tam jen tak. Pojď jíst,“ vyzval Keitha, hlas rozkazovačný, přesto tichý.

Keith vklouznul na židli vedle Lance, rychle nabral sousto a tiše zasténal. „Kurva drát. Tohle je _dobrý.“_

„Že?“ Lance polknul velký hlt. „Yathire, ty musíš být nějaká víla kmotřička, nebo tak něco, protože, tohle jsou, prostě, _kouzla._ Jak to, že jsi takhle boží?“

Mimozemšťan na ně zíral s poněkud nevěřícným úsměvem. „Léta praxe. A ačkoliv oceňuji, že máte zrána lepší náladu, potřebujeme si vyjasnit pár věcí. Omlouvám se, že vás zatěžuji hned takhle zkraje, ale mám pocit, že byste si nepřáli to odkládat. Dostat se z téhle planety… bude to běh na dlouhou trať.

Keith začal jíst o něco pomaleji a přikývnul. „Řekni nám všechno.“

Yathir se zapřel dvěma ze svých šesti paží o pult. „Tohle místo nemá žádnou vládu. Nic nad námi nevisí, neexistují žádná pravidla, až na nepsané dohody… Lidé se odsud dostávají tak, že si seženou nelegální transporty, kódy, které odemykají štíty, a falešné identifikace, které vás dostanou přes omezení, která tady zavedl Jacomir. Protože žádná z blízkých planet si ve svém světě nepřeje nikoho _odsud._ “

Lance zamrkal. „To je… co se to vůbec… jak…“

Yathir se odtáhnul, aby jim nalil trochu vody. „To by byla dlouhá hodina dějepisu, která vlastně není nijak podstatná. Potřebujete získat krystaly. Takovéto krystaly.“ Položil na pult bílý drahokam. „Mají četná využití – pohánějí světla, nabíjí naše zařízení, fungují coby zdroje tepla – a rovněž jsou naší měnou. Takže pokud chcete odejít, musíte jich získat, kolik jen bude možné.“

Keith zaklonil hlavu a snažil se přemýšlet o tom, co by udělal Shiro. Na co by se v téhle situaci zeptal. Jak by tohle zvládnul? Měli by se pokusit najít vlastní cestu? Možná někam proklouznout a ukrást loď? Ale pak tu byly falešné identifikace a museli se dostat přes Jacomirské bezpečností opatření…

„Hej, Yathire, má tady někdy někdo prostě přestřelku, v těchto ulicích?“ zeptal se Lance z ničeho nic.

Yathir povytáhnul obě svá obočí. „Ano. Proč?“

Lance se začínal culit. „A někdy se tady někdo, ehm, potká v pravé poledne kvůli starému dobrému duelu?“

Keith zasténal. „ _Vážně_ , Lanci?“

„Stává se, že by tady byly duely v předem dohodnutý čas,“ odpověděl Yathir, který Lance pobaveně pozoroval. „Je to ve vašem světě rovněž běžné?“

„Bývávalo, kdysi, za času kovbojů, na _Divokém západě_ ,“ vysvětlil Lance potěšeně. „Keithe, tohle je _planeta kovbojů._ Měl jsem pravdu, a je mi jedno, co na to říkáš, to je zatraceně úžasný.“

Až na to, že jim hrozila okamžitá smrt z rukou všeho a všech v okolí. Ale zdálo se, že Lance měl nasazené růžové brýle. Pozvedl Keithovi na pozdrav imaginární klobouk a jeho prstové pistole byly nyní doplněny další kudrlinkou, když předstíral, že si své imaginární zbraně přetočil, aby je zasunul do jejich imaginárních pouzder.

A Keith se navzdory vlastnímu přesvědčení začal smát, když Lance vypustil ten _nejhorší texaský přízvuk,_ jaký kdy slyšel.

„Hej ty, zdravíčko, _cizinče,_ co takový kus jako ty dělá v tak’vémhle lokálu?“ A jeho zatracené hýbání obočím se vrátilo.

Keith se snažil znovu nabýt soustředění, vrátit se k tomu, o čem přemýšlel před tím, o plánování cesty _odsud_ , ale bylo to obtížné, zatímco Lancovo veselé švitoření o kovbojích vyplňovalo místnost, osvícenou ranním sluncem.

No, možná, že se Keith zasnil, zatímco Lance pozoroval. Možná, že nyní přemýšlel o tom, jak znovu začít starý rozhovor, který vedli před několika měsíci zpátky na Zámku, kdy Keith řekl ne a Lance řekl, že trpělivě počká… A možná že Keith, konečně, už nechtěl dále čekat.

Okny se mihly stíny. Ozvalo se hlasité _dus dus_ těžkých chodidel před dveřmi – které se rozletěly, sluneční světlo blokováno hřmotnými figurami. Keith se přisunul blíže k Lancově boku a v duchu se proklínal za to, že svůj bayard nechal nahoře.

Před skupinou velkých, hrozivých ranařů stál mimozemšťan, zhruba Keithovy výšky, se světle zelenýma očima a s kožovitou pokožkou ve velmi, velmi tmavém odstínu modré. Nebyl na něm k vidění jediný vlásek ani chloupek a na rukou měl sedm prstů. Byl otylý, ale svalnatý a zbraně u boků vystavoval na odiv – složitě vyřezávané, velmi lesklé. Oblečení měl pečlivě nažehlené, ale méně okázalé… Takže věděl, co mělo skutečnou cenu, odhadnul Keith. Měl pocit, že tohle bylo něco důležitého.

Lance se otočil v židli, aby si prohlédl nové příchozí, každičký sval v těle napnutý. Keith mu položil dlaň nízko na záda, ke kříži, ve snaze udržet jej v klidu.

„Zdravím, Jorlacku,“ pozdravil jej Yathir srdečně. „Věřím, že jsi tady, aby ses zeptal, co se stalo s tvými lidmi.“

„Vím, co se stalo s mými lidmi.“ Jorlackův hlas byl velmi tichý baryton, který hřměl z útrob jeho soudkovitého hrudníku. „Otázkou je, kdo přesně je za to zodpovědný.“

„To my,“ řekl Keith. Yathir vydal zvuk, který nedokázal interpretovat, ale v současnosti mu nezáleželo na tom, co měl znamenat. „A oni zaútočili jako první.“

Od Jorlackových nájemných bouchačů se ozvalo vrčení a mumlané kletby, ale vše bylo rychle umlčeno tím, že mimozemšťan prostě kývnul hlavou. Díval se na Lance a Keitha a tvář mu kroutil výraz mírného překvapení.

„Jste docela vychrtlí, na to, že byste je měli sejmout všechny.“ Jeho oči přelétly za Keitha, k baru a k Yathirovi, ale Keith odmítal dopustit, aby tu teorii dále rozvíjel.

Zatlačil rukou, kterou měl na Lancových zádech, než se odtáhnul a přistoupil přímo k Jorlackovi, kterému pohlédl rovnou do očí. „Jsme tady. Oni ne. Ithor byl pitomý, náladový přisluhovač, který nevěděl, jak držet pod kontrolou prst, přiložený na spoušti.“

Okamžik ticha. Keith mohl slyšet, jak se Lance ostře nadechnul a poté jej Modrý paladin podpořil, přesunul se tak, aby stál Keithovi u lokte.

„Nedal nám na výběr. Řekl bych, že se omlouváme, ale nezdá se mi, že bys z toho byl zas tak špatný.“ Lancovy ruce, spuštěné podél boků, se sevřely v pěsti. Viditelně se třásly.

„Ithor byl přesně tím, co jste řekli a ne, není mi líto, že jeho neschopnost již více nefiguruje na mé výplatní listině.“ Jorlack ustoupil a obešel Lance a Keitha, aby se posadil na židli, kterou Lance právě opustil. „Ovšem, Ithor a pár z jeho kumpánů byli zadlužení. Pracovali, aby ten dluh splatili. A teď jsou mrtví. Dluh ale stále zůstává.“

Keith pokrčil rameny. „To není naše starost.“

Yathir mu na pult postavil drink, který Jorlack přijal, aniž by se vůbec otočil, aby na něj pohlédl. „Ach, ale chápejte, je to vaše starost. Dluhy se mi splácí v plné výši. Pokaždé.“

„Nemáme nic, co bychom ti mohli dát,“ řekl Lance. „Nepatří nám ani oblečení, které máme právě na sobě.“

„Můžete udělat to, co dělal Ithor – nějakou dobu pro mě pracovat, splatit to. Očividně jste mnohem schopnější, než kdy byl on. Za pár měsíců budete čistí a volní.“

Za pár _měsíců._ „A co bychom dělali?“ promluvil Keith tiše. Poprava v poušti, dvě živé bytosti a nikdo, kdo by pro ně truchlil, nebo označil jejich hroby. „Nejsme nájemní zabijáci.“

„Každý je vrahem, ale neřekl bych, že by to bylo vaší prvořadou povinností.“ Jorlack si usrkl svého pití a usmál se – zuby měl velmi podobné lidským v tom, že nebyly nijak zvlášť ostré, ale jeho úsměv byl přesto neuvěřitelně zneklidňující. „Jsem jeden z nejpřímějších podnikatelů na tomhle kusu šutru. Nepodrážím. A svá pravidla neměním kvůli nikomu. Pokud řeknu, že váš kontrakt skončí za pět měsíců, pak skončí za pět měsíců. Nemusíte pracovat exkluzivně pro mě – můžete si stranou vydělávat, jakékoliv peníze budete chtít, jakýmkoliv způsobem se vám zachce…“

„Tak přesně to taky uděláme, _sami,_ “ řekl Keith rozhodně. „Najdeme si cestu a zaplatíme ti. A potom nás necháš zatraceně na pokoji.“

Lance přikývnul a založil si paže na hrudi. „Prostě nám řekni kolik, a jak dlouho na to máme. Páč hádám, že jako pravý stereotypní boss nás odděláš, pokud ti nezaplatíme včas.“

„Správně,“ potvrdil Jorlack. „Ale nejsem nerozumný. Přece jen, chci své peníze. Nemá smysl na vás uvalit cosi nesplnitelného. Ithor byl k ničemu a možná jste mi prokázali laskavost, když jste se jej zbavili – řekl bych, že to stačí na to, abych vám ten druh srazil na… pět set krystalů. Od dneška za padesát dní.“

„Hádám, že není možnost vyjednávat,“ řekl Keith tiše. Snažil se udržet ramena vypnuté, zabránit jim, aby ochably vyčerpáním. Očividně, šestnáct hodin spánku nestačilo.

„Nemáte nic, s čím byste mohli vyjednávat,“ řekl Jorlack a poté Keithovi a Lancovi přes ramena mávnul na své muže. Osobní strážci odešli a zavřeli za sebou dveře. Jorlack spočinul rukama na rukojetích svých pistolí, zatímco je jeho oči rychle hodnotily, ještě očividněji, než když prvně vstoupil. „Havarovali jste tady. Přišli jste odněkud z vnější, mimo tuhle soustavu. Pokud vaše loď dokázala proniknout štíty… Ale na ničem z toho nyní nezáleží. Vaše loď je pryč. Nemáte žádný způsob, jak kontaktovat svoje lidi. Tady nejste nic jiného, než čerstvé maso. Kdyby vaše plavidlo přežilo náraz, skončilo by v našich rukou a vy byste byli vysušenými mrtvolami. Sežrali by vás _kiusen._ “

Keith se s ním chtěl hádat, popřít jej a jeho nafoukanost… Ale nedokázal v tom, co Jorlack říkal, vycítit jedinou lež. Lance se otřásl a poté jedním prstem obtočil jeden z Keithových, skrytý před Jorlackovým zrakem. Keith mu to dovolil a propletl s ním ještě pár dalších prstů.

„Jediné, na čem mi záleží, je to, že zaplatíte svůj dluh. Vím, že nemáte nic – vaše upřímnost je zřejmá. Ale ostatní tomu věřit nebudou. A já vás potřebuji naživu, abyste mi zaplatili. Jakmile bude dluh splacen, třeba vás dokáži přesvědčit, abyste pro mě pracovali za mnohem rovnějších podmínek.“

Keith toužil si zalézt zpátky do své uzounké postele. Prospat dalších čtyřiadvacet hodin. Lance se na něj nyní prakticky zavěsil, a ačkoliv dělal, co mohl, aby to zamaskoval, celé jeho tělo se třáslo.

„Děkuji ti za pití, Yathire.“ Když se Jorlack postavil, zanechal za sebou na baru malý třpytivý krystal. Prošel kolem nich a ohlédl se. „Základnu mám v Huttonu. Yathir ví kde. Vyhledejte mě, jakmile budete připravení vyrovnat dluh.“

Zmizel ve dveřích a zanechal je o samotě. Samotnější, než byli kdy dřív.

„Nebudete schopni odejít dřív, než vám vyprší lhůta,“ řekl Yathir jemně. „A to, spolu s množstvím peněz, které potřebujete, abyste se odsud dostali… Budete tady vážně dlouhou dobu.“

„Naši přátelé nás hledají,“ promluvil Lance nakonec. Modré oči měl soustředěné, třas v jeho končetinách ustal. „Najdou nás.“

„Ale nevíme kdy.“ Keith si prohrábnul vlasy rukou. „Dobrá. Yathire. Potřebujeme práci. Potřebujeme pracovat a potřebujeme si vysloužit náš pobyt u tebe a splatit vše Jorlackovi. Budeme potřebovat zbraně – nemůžeme používat naše bayardy. Budou přitahovat příliš mnoho pozornosti. Tihle lidé nás najdou a zabijí, jen, aby se k nim dostali…“

Lance se od něj odtáhnul a vklouznul zpátky na stoličku. Zabořil tvář do paží, složených na barovém pultu. Keith se posadil vedle něj a nyní váhal, jestli mu má opět položit ruku na záda, pohladit, utěšovat.

Protože na tohle to neměli čas. Před všemi těmi měsíci, tehdy na Zámku, měl pravdu. Bylo to příliš rozptylující. Nestálo to za to riziko. Potřebovali veškerou svou pozornost zaměřit na současný problém – přežít tuhle pekelnou díru a dostat se zpátky na Lví zámek. Ke skutečnému boji.

Lance zvedl hlavu a zpoza úkrytu svých paží na něj pohlédl. „Myslím, že se potřebuji najíst. A poté nám Yathir může říct, jaké máme možnosti. Pokud nějaké máme.“

„Máte,“ vložil se do toho Yathir a položil před Lance čerstvou misku. Kouřilo se z ní a voněla lahodně. „Máte a slibuji vám, že mezi těmito zdmi vám zaručuji bezpečí. To je vše, co vám mohu nabídnout.“

„To je až příliš… Děkujeme.“ Keith svou stoličku přisunul o kousek blíže k Lancově, aby sobě i Lancovi dovolil alespoň tuhle malou útěchu. „S kým bychom si měli o práci promluvit jako první?“

„Je tu pár lidí, kteří by byli ochotní si vás najmout na nějaký rychlý, špatně placený kontrakt,“ řekl Yathir a vytáhl kapesní počítač, docela podobný těm, které měli nahoře, spolu s jejich brněním a bayardy. „Bruil, Caspor, Gunthra… ačkoliv to nejbezpečnější místo, kde hledat zaměstnání je u Denny.“

„Kde to je?“ zeptal se Keith a šťouchnul Lance do kolena tím svým, ve snaze přinutit jej dávat pozor, jelikož se vrátil k tomu, že svou tvář schovával za založenými pažemi.

„Je to v Huttonu a Denna platí dobře, čestné mzdy. V její budově nejsou dovolené žádné zbraně a nikdo by se ji neodvážil podrazit – je to jedno z mála míst v pěti městech, kde nikdy nikdo nikoho nezabil, ba dokonce ani nezmrzačil.“

Lance ožil. „To zní skvěle.“

„Samozřejmě, dokud si nevybudujete stálý seznam zákazníků, moc toho vydělávat nebudete,“ začal Yathir.

„Seznam zákazníků?“ zamrkal Keith. „Ach, tak to nic.“

„Počkat, proč?“ dožadoval se Lance. „Zní to dobře!“

„Je to bordel,“ oznámil Keith bez skrupulí.

„Je to… Yathire, to je _bordel?!_ “

„Dennino doupě potěšení – a ano, je to veřejný dům, ale také zdroj zábavy, slušného jídla…“

„Dobrá, ne, to je dobrý, děkujeme za návrh,“ pospíšil si Lance. „Ehm, všechen respekt dobrým lidem, kteří zde pracují, ale my si… najdeme jinou cestu.“

„A než se nadějeme, Jorlackovi to splatíme.“ Keith se snažil působit sebevědomě, snažil se napodobit Lance, když se choval nejarogantněji. Musel se minout s úspěchem, jelikož mu Lance věnoval pouze nevěřícný pohled.

„Chci říct, splatíme, protože druhá možnost je nechat se zastřelit a sežrat ještěrkami,“ řekl Lance. „Ale, ehm, vadí mi zabíjet lidi. Obzvlášť tak, jako to dělají oni.“

„Samozřejmě, že se z nás nestanou zabijáci,“ souhlasil Keith. „Nastavíme si pravidla, ale prozatím si pojďme udělat představu o tom, co _můžeme_ dělat.“

Yathir je pozoroval, zatímco mluvili a na chvíli působil… starší, shrbený, hlavu skloněnou na stranu, ztracený v myšlenkách. Ale poté se k nim naklonil, s drobným úsměvem na rtech. „Později, během odpoledne, můžete zamířit ke Gunthře – pokud trochu rozumíte všemožným vznášedlům, potřebuje lidi, aby jí pomohli je znovu zprovoznit a vybavit. Také má nějaké spojení v loděnicích a mezi pašeráky. Dobrý způsob, jak začít dělat průzkum pro vaši cestu odsud.“

„Výborně!“ rozzářil se opět Lance. „Hunk mě naučil všemožné fígle jak mašiny nahazovat přes kabely.“

„V tom jsem taky docela slušný,“ řekl Keith a cítil, jak se jeho vlastní nálada trochu zlepšila.

„Samozřejmě, že jsi. Existuje nějaký způsob, jak by ses mohl stát ještě stereotypičtějším drsňákem?“ povzdechl si Lance a následně na něj mrknul.

A ačkoliv se Keith tentokrát nedokázal přinutit, aby na jeho flirtování odpověděl (a neudělá to ani příště, _tohle to musí přestat_ ), cítil, jak se mu ve tváři roztahuje úsměv, cítil, jak se jeho srdce nadnáší představou, že je zbytek týmu hledá. A Tým Voltron se nikdy nevzdává, takže Lance a Keith? Jako by je už našli.

Museli jen vydržet tohle místo. Museli bojovat a přežít, dokud se v nebesích nad nimi nebude vznášet Zámek… nebo dokud nebudou moct odletět sami, vydat se mu naproti.

Mezitím měl Lance. A ne, ne tak, jak by si přál, ale… Nezáleže na tom, co se stalo, dobré či zlé, od dnešního dne dále (tichý, zlověstný hlas v jeho mysli šeptal: _zhorší se to, přicházejí horší věci, a ty to víš_ ) Lance po jeho boku znamenal, že měl toho nejlepšího parťáka, jakého si mohl přát… (Pokud musel čelit smrti, nebo něčemu horšímu, Lance mu dával důvody k životu, důvody bránit se a stát si za svým).

„Hlavu vzhůru, Keithe.“ Lance mu hodil měkké růžové ovoce z misky na pultu.

Keith jej chytil a vzal si od Yathira nůž, aby jej mohl rozříznout. „Co dalšího máme na seznamu práce?“

„Mnohem více,“ řekl Yathir. „Bojím se, že budete muset dělat, co budete moc, každý den, nějaké noci – pět set krystalů je obrovská částka.“

„Nepřestanu, ani nemůžu!“ zvolal Lance. „Yathire, kamaráde, já a Keith jsme zažili nejedno náročné dobrodružství – víme, co to znamená pokračovat, pokračovat a _zase pokračovat._ Tady chlapec má zatracenou výdrž!“

Dostalo se mu dalšího poťouchlého pohledu, který Keith okamžitě oplatil úšklebkem. Vysál trochu šťávy z ovoce a řekl: „To je pravda. My to zvládneme, Yathire. Přežili jsme pár vážně špatných věcí – teď stejně nemůžeme jen tak zastavit.“

„Všichni na palubu Lancova a Keithova Expressu zpátky do civilizace!“ zajásal Lance a poté se zašklebil. „Ehm, nic proti, Yathire.“

Yathir se uchechtnul. „Civilizace znamená pro každého něco jiného, Lanci. Přeji si, abyste ty a Keith našli cestu zpátky k té své.“

„Najdeme,“ slíbil Keith, aniž by si připustil jakékoliv pochyby. Na zlomek vteřiny si dovolil spočinout rukou na Lancově koleni. „Já a Lance to zvládneme.“

Pustili se do diskuze o různých druzích prací, které by byli ochotni vyzkoušet, schopnostech, které by mohli využít na tyto ne zrovna příjemné kontrakty. Keith cítil, jak se ženou z okraje propasti, nemají na výběr, kudy se dát, kudy se dostat domů, ale věděl, že to skončí tím, že se domů _dostanou._ Společně a zpátky na Zámku.

A přesně tak, jako se pár zářivých modrých očí změnil ze zdroje popuzení na to, na co se těšil každičké ráno… cítil, jak padá z okraje mapy, bez nejmenší představy kde ani jak tohle skončí. Ale nyní už nebylo cesty zpět.

******

In the shuffling madness,  
Of the locomotive breath  
Runs the all time loser  
Headlong to his death.  
  
Oh, he feels the piston scraping  
Steam breaking on his brow  
  
Old Charlie stole the handle  
And the train, it won't stop going  
No way to slow down.

…

He hears the silence howling  
And catches angels as they fall  
And the all time winner  
Has got him by the balls  
  
Oh, he picks up Gideon's Bible  
Open at page one  
  
I thank God, he stole the handle  
And the train, it won't stop going  
No way to slow down. 

— [_Locomotive Breath,_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNCT6pA5I9A)Jethro Tull

******

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle část mi _doslova nakopala prdel._ Pořád jsem to ze sebe nemohla dostat. Veškeré díky patří **Brame,** která navrhla flashback k rozhovoru, kdy si Keith a Lance vzájemně vyznají své city, ale Keith se nakonec rozhodne, že s nimi zatím nic nemohou dělat. Doufám, že tohle splnilo tvá očekávání, zlato!  
>  Opravdu doufám, že tahle část nebyla příliš mizerná. Pro kohokoliv, kdo tuto sérii sleduje, pokud tady stále ještě jste, abyste to četli: všichni jste byli úžasní a chci vám dát něco, co stojí za to si užít. Doufám, že tohle to bylo v pořádku a mnohokrát vám děkuji za všechnu vaši úžasnost :)  
>  **Edit 31. srpna 2017:** A tady jsou nějaké nádherné příběhové panely, které vytvořila **linipik!** Prosím, podívejte se na ně:  
> [Lance a Keith havarují](http://linipik.tumblr.com/post/163538064349/part-1-part-2-part-3-they-were-taken-so), [Lance a Keith si vyznávají své city](http://linipik.tumblr.com/post/163538067564/part-1-part-2-part-3-they-were-taken-so), a nakonec, [Lance a Keith bojují o přežití a potkávají Yathira](http://linipik.tumblr.com/post/163538071164/part-1-part-2-part-3-they-were-taken-so). Také se prosím podívejte do popisku série, kde jsem zanechala odkazy na celou hromadu dalších úžasných výtvorů, které pro tohle 'verse vytvořila hromada úžasných lidí :D  
>  Pokud je tady někdo nový: Občas se pohybuji na [Tumblru,](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com) pokud mě tam chcete najít. Oceňuji, když se zastavíte! Komentáře jsou úžasné a nápomocné (prosím, dejte mi vědět, pokud narazíte na nějaké chyby!), ale na tom tolik nezáleží: pokud jste se dostali takhle daleko, děkuji vám za přečtení :D
> 
> **Poznámky překladatelky:**  
>  _Dobosh_ je alteanský ekvivalent minuty  
>  _Chiquita_ je běžná přezdívka/označení, pro někoho malého; většinou holku; takže něco jako maličká  
>  _¿Dónde ‘stá mamá? …Mamí, duele — te necesito… mamí…_ \- Kde jsi mami? Mami, to bolí - potřebuji tě, mami.  
>  _Agua_ – voda  
>  Lance řekne, že „Hunk je Hunk“, což má dvojí význam – 1) „je to (prostě) Hunk“, ale také 2) „hunk“ znamená velký kus a taky se to (občas) ve smyslu „je to kus“ používá. Autorka v originále použila „Hunk is a Hunk“, neurčitý člen by naznačoval spíše druhý význam, ale nechala tam velké písmeno, takže jsem se rozhodla to přeložit takhle.  
>  _Sí o no_ – ano nebo ne?  
>  _Verdad o falso_ – pravda nebo lež?  
>  _Carajo_ – doslova píča; běžná španělská/kubánská nadávka


End file.
